An Empress, a Prince, and a Merry Band of Idiots
by Emberic
Summary: A girl drops into the host club, being followed by her deadly past. Now they all want to help her! But the dangers of her past have caught up to her, and effects them all. Especially considering some of the members that have become very attached to her. Now with her new friends she must adjust to Ouran, living rich and love? Adventure and romance awaits the second girl in the club!
1. Chapter 1- Breaking In

**{Authors note}**

Of all the anime I have seen, this is the first fanfic that I can't hold in. Somebody has to read this story! Well, hope you love it! I'm keeping this intro short so we can get to the good stuff! Woo!

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

They found me. I can only stay hidden in one place for so long, and some last longer then others. I need to relocate. Now. Public school isn't cutting it anymore, I'm out in the open too much. There it feels even more open then now.

My gasping for air cuts through the silent night like daggers in skin, I can't keep up this pace much longer, but I'm almost to safety. I have heard that the grounds up ahead have security better then presidents and kings. I sure hope that's right.

I can see the iron gates glowing on the horizon, once I'm in I can hide again. But I can also see the security guards pacing the grounds, they won't let me in at this hour. Time for extremes then.

I duck into the overgrowth by the road and climb the trees silently, this comes very naturally and instinctively, I've trained for so long now I don't even feel my muscles burning and I defy gravity.

I use the limbs to leap closer to the fence, then I drop over to the other side. Only my boots touching the ground made a sound, but I was gone before any guards could look my way.

Climbing the side of the pedicured building was easy, the stylized brinks made excellent footholds. I reached the roof of the building and crouched, smiling at the yard below.

This is going to be my new hiding place, Ouran academy.

*****The next morning*****

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

As I approached Ouran, something didn't feel right, the guards were all standing stiffer than usual, and the students on the ground were all still and whispering, not being loud and crazy like usual.

"Hey! Haurhi! Did you hear about the break in?" Said two all too familiar voices in unison behind me.

I didn't even turn around, they fell in step on either side of me. I just smiled at them as the proceeded to talk, "So they don't know who did it, or what as been broken into-" Started Hikaru, "- but alarms for broken glass went off in the middle of the night!" Finished Kaoru.

"Hmm..." I muttered in response. "This sounds interesting!"

Kaoru nodded, "The last time this happened we didn't have to go to school until they solved it!"

"I wish they didn't make us come today." Hikaru grumbled.

I walked the rest of the way to music room 3 in silence, while the twins argued over what they though caused glass to break, and the alarm to go off.

When we walked into the music room everybody else was already there, and gathered in a circle in the middle of the room, I jogged forward and pushed my way into the middle of the circle. I gasped softly. They had all gathered around a girls body in the center of the room, that lay there face down, completely clad in a black jumpsuit, she had smooth pale skin like egg shells, that had streams of scarlet blood on her exposed hands and face. The only other color on here that I could see was her hair, it was a bright neon blue, that waved and curled over half of the way down her back. It would have looked like she was sleeping, if she wasn't laying in a nest of broken glass.

Kyoya kneeled next to her and examined her closely, then he looked up at us, "Seems we have the mystery of the broken glass solved, she must have stepped on the skylight and underestimated its strength, then fell through."

"Is she alive?" Asked Honey from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

Kyoya nodded, "She will be fine. I haven't called the security yet, I want her to come around so we can hear her story first."

"Oh! We have a lost princess!" Tamaki said in his usual flowing way.

I just sighed. It seems that the host club has picked up another stray.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I woke up in pain, and surrounded by a bunch of beautiful boys? What? I let out a soft moan and pushed myself up into a sitting position in my nest of glass.

"Who are you and why are you here!" Demanded a ginger all up in my face, I must have hit my head cause I'm seeing double.

"I'm Azula..." I said softly, dazed.

"Back off! Give the princess some space!" I turned to face a tall blond boy with bright blue eyes, but only one of him. I'm not seeing double.

"Twins." I hissed.

"Do you remember anything?" Asked a dark haired guy with glasses.

"Yes, yes, I need to go." I stood and swayed on my feet for a second, regaining balance, then I pushed past them toward the doorway.

About six feet away, my knee gave out and I collapsed to the ground. None of the moved to help me, instead they stood there whispering. Rich boys, how charming.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

"She looks familiar..." Honey whispered first, "I think I have seen her at something fighting related..." Mori nodded in agreement.

"Those bright green eyes..." Kyoya turned to Tamaki, "... Could she be...?"

Tamaki nodded, silent for once.

Kyoya unfurled himself from his crouched position next to the glass, and called out to her as she was struggling to stand again.

"You have been dead for quite some time. 7 years? Is that right?"

She stopped struggling and turned to face him from the floor. "8. How...?" Was all she responded.

He smirked, "Your eyes, they are beautiful, and royal, like your blood. Now tell me Empress, why aren't you dead, like we were all told?"

**{Authors note}**

Ok! So that's my new character! Anywho, I will write longer ones later! This is just the start! Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite ect.! I will update soon! ~ E


	2. Chapter 2- The Empress

**{Authors note} **

* * *

**The last chapter was rather short because I was pressed for time, now I have loads of time, this one should be longer. Woo! It's time to go in depth with my new character! Feel free to send me suggestions! Like do I need to add some others? Well enjoy!~E**

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

How did this boy recognize me so easily? In the 8 years I have been undercover, nobody has recognized me so easily. The whole group stared at me, I am leaning against a column in the room holding my dislocated left knee, I must have landed hard on it when I fell through the window. Now that I can see all of them, I actually recognized the smaller boy on the tall dark guys' shoulders.

"Didn't my dad teach you how to fight?" He asked right along with my thoughts. The dark boy nodded then spoke, "She was the one that kicked your butt." The little boy stiffened and jumped down from his perch. He approached me briskly and looked up into my eyes with a chilling seriousness.

"Your eyes, like bright lime sweets, you are the one person who beat me. You never showed up for the final battle of the tournament. I want a rematch." He leaned into me, unblinking and unwavering. A chill slid down my spine, he went from cute to deadly in seconds.

"Can I at least be at full health first?" I snarled, leaning right back at him.

"Hm." He broke into a huge smile, "It's only fair! Do you want any cake to make you feel better?"

I gritted my teeth, yet said nothing, my throbbing knee is far more important then niceties right now. I looked down at the carpet, at the small pool of blood my hovering here has produced. A shadow soon loomed over me.

"You are her. The eyes you can't forget." Said a deep voice above me, I looked up and at the face of the small boys guardian. "You fought strangely, I remember you wore your black belt on your head like an headband, and wore a tank top and jeans instead of the usual robes."

I smirked, I can't help it, I don't like fitting in.

"Yet," I retorted, "I fought flawlessly." He grunted in response and picked me up, then set me on one of the many couches in the room. He left quickly and silently after setting me down, and rejoined the group of whispering guys. After what felt like an eternity a short brunette guy left the group and approached me, he resembled a girl I used to know...

"Hi, I'm Haruhi! You have already met Honey-senpi and Mori-senpi!" He smiled sweetly at me, in a girly way.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" I managed to get out through clenched teeth. His eyes widened at me, "You know me?"

I nodded, "I went to your school! I had hair dyed dark brown and bright blue contacts! You knew me as Isume Honda!"

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

Isume... Honda... Is her? Isume was a friend of mine, a smart girl who could easily have beat me out to go to this school, yet she never tried at anything, she never made an effort to stand out and grap attention. We worked together on several occasions, but we weren't too close, I wasn't known for getting close to anybody, but if I had to choose people I would consider friends from public school, she would be in the top five, she was definitely nice.

Now she told me, I recognize her, I can almost image her sky blue eyes now, hiding her now gleaming green ones.

"Now..." I hear Kyoya's voice behind me, "Tell me how you faked your death, and I will get you medical attention."

She tightened her jaw then finally said, "I'm fine, just scraped up." She is clearly in extreme pain, but some secrets are worth it I suppose.

"I'll go get you some ice at least." She shot me a greatful look as I turned to find some ice.

When I returned Kyoya was still standing over her, but she was silent. I kneeled down next to her and placed the ice on her knee. She let our a soft sigh.

"What about..." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "I enroll you in school here, create you a false identity, and get you medical attention."

She rolled onto her side, "Keep talking."

He sighed then added, "How about I throw in a safe place for you to sleep, and guarantee your safety with my family's police force." I have never seen anybody navigate Kyoya like that, she must be good, or he must be desperate.

"I suppose I can't get out of this without help." She groaned, "Gather around then, I'm only telling this once."

"That's all I need." Sneered Kyoya with his notebook out, ready to take note of her every word.

In seconds the entire host club was surrounding her, making a wall around her couch. We were all silent... Waiting.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I seriously need help, so I have no choice but to tell my story. Nobody else has ever heard this before, and I hope I don't have to relay this again very soon. They are all deadly silent, so I take a deep, shaky breath, and I begin.

"I was born the daughter of an American and German, and adopted into royalty at birth, the queen claimed me as her own, and nobody knew differently, not even me or her husband. Not one person in our country knew, I was just the green-eyed princess, who would someday run the country. It was leaked about 9 years ago that I wasn't the true blood of the throne, and so a group of terrorists set out to take the crown from me. People tried to kill me at least 4 times a week, so I had to learn how to fight from the best people." I nodded at Honey and Mori, at the far end of the couch next to my feet, "Then, one day, they got me, a well placed bomb blew my car sky high on the way to karate practice. But, that day, it wasn't me in the car, because there is one secret about me that nobody beyond the closest royal family knows. I have an identical twin, who replaced me every other day, we took turns appearing in public, so there appeared to only be one princess. The princess never spoke, so you couldn't tell us apart from the way we spoke, it was impossible. So the DNA tests showed I was dead, and the royal guard rushed me away to other estates, and made me live on the lamb ever since, to prevent the death of the heir to the throne. During our time in France I escaped the guard, I wanted to stop worrying about me and live their lives free of me, I was young and foolish. I returned here because I was familiar with the land, and enrolled in public school, I used my knowledge to disguise and hide myself, while the country believed I was dead."

The group remained silent, so I continued to why I was at Ouran specifically, "I have recently felt like the terrorists have found out about the royal twins secret, and have come for me, people broke into my old house and have tried to kidnap me several times, so I decided to transfer to one of the safest places I can. So..." I swallowed, "That's how I went from an normal child, to the recognizable green-eyed royalty, to a twin who shared the throne, then to a single child in hiding."

The twin boys glanced at eachother then at me, with an softer expression in their eyes then before.

"I see..." Sighed the tall blond, "But I think you should tell them the whole story. I think you missed something princess."

**{Authors note}**

**Woo hoo! On time! Anywho I got a bit of a cliffhanger going on! Please follow favorite and review! I love everything that comes at me! Any feedback is awesome! Thanks for reading! More coming soon! You learn more about her history, and hos she gets stuck in the host club! :D til next time! ~ E**


	3. Chapter 3- The Broken Prince

**{Author's Note}**

**Look at me! On time and prepared! I typed this all in the same day while watching allll of Sword Art Online! :D I'm proud. Alright, away to Ouran! Thank! Enjoy! ~E**

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

I have never seen Tamaki so dark or serious, being close with Kyoya must be getting to him. I can almost see the darkness radiating from him as he looked down on Azula. I'm not even sure he's the same person anymore, this is so out of character.

A shiver runs down my spine as I take a step back, his evilness may spread at this rate. His expression mirrored that of Kyoya when he's upset. What did Azula ever do to Tamaki? If that's even her real name. I'm not sure I want to believe her anymore, now I know she's an expert at lying and hiding.

I honestly won't hold it against her if she doesn't finish telling us like Tamaki insists, she's been through enough physical amd mental pain as it is already.

I reached out and put my hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "She's told us enough. We get the point, don't push her more."

"No!" He pulled away from me with a strange look in his bright blue eyes, one I've never seen before on his usually happy face, pain, utter true pain.

"Do I really mean so little to you?! I've never once forgotten you!" He yelled at her, struggling, the twins had thrown their arms around him as he pushed his way to her, he continued fighting their weight on his shoulders, until he finally dropped to a heap on the ground by her side on the couch.

He looked up at her and repeated, "Never once have I forgotten you."

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

Tears slid down the side of his face, he sat crumpled on the ground before me, with a ginger twin on each side of him, holding him there. He looked up at me and met eyes with me, he had stunning blue-violet eyes, that were clouded with tears, only then did I recognize him.

"Oh..." I said softly, as I reached out and placed my hand on top of his head, in his bright blond hair. "Oh... French boy... How ever could I forget my prince Tom. You have changed so much..."

He looked up at me again and ever so slightly smiled, and everything flooded back to me...

8 years ago when I escaped my security's tight grasp, I found myself lost in France, I ran down street after street confused, and disoriented, I had never been on my own before, without anybody telling me what to do, I was useless.

I encountered him in a bustling market place...

* * *

"Ugh! Hey! Watch where you're going!" I'm suddenly face to face with a French blond boy... And I'm... On top of him?!

"Oh... Sorry I knocked you over I was just in a rush... And it's crazy and I'm lost..." I muttered a list of excuses as I pulled myself off of the French boy and stood up.

"It's alright..." He smiled as he stood up and brushed himself off. I've gotta keep moving. I turned around and started to leave when somebody grabbed my wrist, I turned to face the boy again.

"Hey, girl... You say you're lost?" His big blue eyes showed genuine concern. "You're not from here are you?"

I stand out clearly, I'm wearing a fluffy white dress that resembles a brides' dress, except, it's covered in mud and grass stains from my escape and from the several times I've tripped over people and fallen in the market place. I must have looked like a zombie bride to him. Everybody else around was dressed normally in jeans or skirts and t-shirts, like he was, blue jeans and a solid red loose fitting t-shirt, that made his eyes stand out more.

I pulled my wrist out of his grip with a jerk, "I've got to go." I hissed.

His eyes started to look teary as I turned to leave again, "Girl! Don't go! We can be friends!"

"And stop calling me that!" I stopped leaving again, why can't I just get away?

"Calling you what?" He Cocked his head to the side and seemed genuinely interested.

"Girl." I stated matter-of-factly, "All girls are to be referred to as princess. Or at least that's what I think. That's what everybody calls me."

"Well... Nice to meet you princess! I'm Tamaki!" He smiled and extended a hand to shake. I sighed and took it, what's the harm in new friends? Now his name, I can't pronounce that, where do you even get a name like that?

"How do you say your name again?"

He then separated it into syllables, "tam-ah-ki"

"Can I just call you Tom? Prince Tom sounds good. I now dub thee French Boy Prince Tom!" I smiled at my own royal joke as I tapped his shoulders pretending to knight him.

After that I had my first real friend outside of the royal family, he took me back to see his mother and I listened to him play piano for her. His family adopted me as their princess, and told nobody about me. I became good friends with my prince. I stayed for several months, until one morning I was sitting in the window ceil looking out onto the street.

I could hear the French Boy playing piano in the other room, it was beautiful, but the moment was ruined when I saw some men out in the street that I recognized from the royal guard, they had found me.

I took my favorite flower, a rose out of the purple vase in the window ceil next to me, and grabbed a pen and paper, I wrote a short note that said,

"I'm sorry but my time has come. I must go, I am great full for everything you have done for me. I will never forget you Prince Tom. Continue playing beautifully, I will never forget the melodies you have blessed me with. When ever you see a rose remember me, and this promise, I will come back to you soon. When ever I myself see a rose I will remember you. Thank you, signed princess."

I left the rose on the note and left, I never looked back after I closed the door, and could no longer hear him playing.

* * *

I can't believe I didn't recognize him in the first place, as soon as I came to in the glass. I feel terrible. Now we are here, both a mess, meeting eyes for the first time in 8 years, and now I'm not sure what to say. His next move surprised me most.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

After Azula said, "Oh... French boy... How ever could I forget my prince Tom. You have changed so much..." I realized she must have known him long ago, everyone else in the club seemed to reach that conclusion as well.

After she said that a smile spread across Tamaki's face, and he reached out and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

He said, "You promised to return, and you did, I always believed you would."

It was a rather touching moment, nobody in the club said a single word, that is until Kyoya had to ruin the moment.

"Ok. School's going to start soon. We all need to go, and you Azula need to get patched up and enrolled as soon as possiable."

We all dispersed to get our school stuff, today's going to be a rough day for her, she's going to have to adjust quickly and join the school! If she is still on this couch when it's after school and the host club is open, I'm not sure about what's going to happen! The jealous girls are the worst.

**{Author's Note}**

**So. That's some reasons why I think Tamaki is so weird! XD anyway please review! I love to hear what you think! Thanks! I'll update ASAP! ~E**


	4. Chapter 4- The Troubles

**{Authors Note}**

**Ehh. I'm slightly late now. Happy new years! That all got a bit busy so I didn't get much written! Sorry! Well, now it's time to see how the Empress acts at school! Woo! Please review, follow and fav! I love you all who already have! :) ~E**

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

Everyone slowly trickled out the door to leave me alone, in pain on the couch. The shady boy Kyoya seemed to have forgotten his end of the deal, where he got me medical help. Sigh. This is why I must fend for myself. I have to get enrolled in the school without standing out too much, so I have pull my self together, find some way to hide my identity, and get myself enrolled without arousing too much attention. I'm usually very good at this since I have been on the run yet educating myself for years, but I feel like this school will be more through the public ones when conducting background checks.

First order of business, get my dislocated knee, relocated or so to speak. This is going to be painful, so I'm going to have to stay tough. I took one of the bright pink pillows from the couch I am laying on, and chomped down on it, hard. It tastes horrible, but what choice do I have? This way if I yell out it will be muffled, and I won't draw any attention to myself.

I placed my left hand on my already swollen left knee, and pushed down with all my strength. There was a sickening grinding noise then a pop as it moved back in place. I yelled into the pillow, and sticky tears rolled down the side of my face, I'm sure falling through the window hurt less then the pain now.

Now my leg is corrected, I think I'm just going to lay here for a few minute until the throbbing dies down a bit. For about five minutes I stayed perfectly still, and it killed me, I'm not used to staying still and being calm and alone, I prefer action, adventure, and constant movement, that why I like to keep traveling while I'm on the run, I kind of like the different sights, sounds, languages, people. That's another good reason for me to finish up my school at Ouran, they travel on crazy exotic trips here, because they can afford it.

Thinking of school, I better get going. Slowly but surely I pushed myself up into a sitting position on the couch, then I gradually stood. I can't put much weight on my knee but it will do for now.

Now the Ootori boy, Kyoya, promised me medical care, a safe place to stay, enrollment in the school and a false identity. Yet, he is nowhere to be seen, he went to class like the rest of the club. This is why I trust nobody and fend for myself.

I am a complete mess, my hair is full of glass shards and tangled into a horrific blue lions mane. There is also cuts with glass and blood over most of my body. Luckily there are less cuts on my body suit, at least it did its job and protected me, but it still needs to be trashed. Those kind of things you can't just patch up.

I want to start class today considering I'm here already, but in order to do that I need to be significantly cleaned up. Gradually, I worked my way across the room with a slow limp, shuffle movement to reach what looked like a side storage room, maybe they keep some things in there that can be of use to me. Some first aide, or clothes or both would do! Maybe this is their closet dedicated to clothes! Maybe I'm in luck.

Once I made it inside after what felt like forever, I must say, I am less then impressed with their storage room, it only seems to contain instant coffee and cake, lots and lots of cake. Sigh. Wonderful. Why can't they have anything like a first aide kit? Or a collection of clothing? I set my expectations for this closet a little too high on my way shuffeling over here.

I limpped deep into the storage room, useing the shelves weighted down with sweets to balence. Not one thing in here is slighly useful. Then a box in the far corner catches my eye, 'costumes' was written in bold black sharpie across the side. Maybe this is my big break.

Inside were several different colored outfits, all made out of white flowy fabric, that, when held up, looked like they were part of some Egyptian thing. They will be perfect.

Clutching my prize in one hand, and useing the other to balence myself by grabbing the shelves, I slowly made my way to the closet exit. About 3 feet away from the door a clung to a shelf that wasn't quite secured properly, and much to my surprise, strawberry cake came raining down on me.

Why wasn't this boxed or something? was the first thing that went through my mind as I sat, where I had fallen to, on the closet floor now coated with vanilla cake with white icing, and strawberrys. This day cannot get any worse.

But now I'm on the ground I can see an purple Ouran uniform folded and put on the very bottom shelf, shoved way back. It must be somebodys spare.

"I'll just borrow that." I muttered to myself as I grabbed it and added it to the pile of clothes in my hand.

After what felt like decades of trudgeing along, I finnaly made it out of the closet, and eventually the larger room, which was apparently called music room number 3. Funny, considering there is nothing even remotely music related about it.

I found an abandoned bathroom not too far away and began the cleaning up process. First I washed off all cake, and glass, as well as stuck my hair in the sink and washed it as best as I could, then I used one of the Egyptian things I found to tie my hair up in a wet bun. I tore another outfit into strips and used it to bind and cuts 3 inches long or larger, such as the nasty one on the back of my right hand. I used one long strip as a wrap around my left knee to try and lower the swelling, and finally I put on the uniform, the black pants where a little long but otherwise it fit. I cleaned the cake off of my black kneehigh boots and tucked my pants into them so it wasn't noticeble anyway.

On my way out I threw away my jumpsuit, and the blood covered strips of Egypt stuff I had used as cotten swabs to clean my wounds.

I felt fresh and happy as I made my way back to music room number 3, all cleaned up. I opened the door and snickered at the trail of white and red I accidently left behind on my way out of the room covered in cake.

Humming to myself I limpped up to a mirror and took the cloth out of hair that I had used as a bun tie. As I shook my hair out, and combed it with my fingers, I was in my own little world, so I nearly screamed when somebody behind me said, "I certainly hope the red mixed into the icing on the floor is strawberry and not your blood."

As I slowly turned I responded, "It is definatly blood." With a joking devilish grin. I ended up facing Kyoya, who seemed to arrive slightly too late, have have already helped myself. Typical rich guy, offer help then skip out.

"I'm sorry it took so long, here is your schedual, and school information, as well as the student ID I had created for you. It took longer to create a fake life for you that would pass our schools security then I thought.

I limped over to him and casually accepted it, "I thought you skipped out."

He shook his head, "I promised, also I guessed on your classes and just made them the same as the other host club members' in first year." He carefully looked over my improvised medical care before continueing, "I was going to offer to take you to one of my family's hospitals, but it looks like you can wait until after school now. I will also take care of getting you a place to stay then."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Anything for a pretty girl." He winked at me.

I scoffed, "That was out of character, I think the prince is getting to you. If you wanna impress somebody, be yourself."

He just glared at me in responce, like he has never been told off before. The silence was starting to get akward when I heard the sound of a loud powerful moter and some chics best attempt at an evil cackle. Then a girl in a yellow school dress rose out of the ground in the center of the room. This day cannot possiably get any stranger.

Kyoya stepped forward and pushed up his glasses. "Renge."

Then the girl started narrating to nobody! Only the three of us were there!

"Now this mysterious new girl has stepped into the club and has interested almost all of the members with her unanswered questions! Though it seems Kyoya is the first to make a move on her although she showed no interest back! What will happen with their relationship next?"

I fast limped up to her and reached up to grab the cord of her microphone. Once I had it I yanked it down out of her hands and said into it, "Nothing, now go to class, nothing to see here."

She just gave me the same funny look Kyoya did when I told him off.

"Speaking of going to class, you should get going to make it to part of the first class." Kyoya said from behind me.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

English class was buzzing with activity, we had finished all of our work for today, so everybody was talking and fooling around already, although we still have about 30 minutes left. I was sitting between the twins reading, while they loudly discussed something over me, I honestly can't tell when because I'm that good at zoning the sound out. Even through all the talking, or rather the dull buzz because I am tuning the talking out, I could hear the crisp knock at the classroom door.

The teacher stood up from his desk and went to answer it, to my surprise Azula walked into the room. As soon as she stepped in all talking stopped, and the room was deadly silent. Her long blue hair was wet and limp, and she was wearing a guy's uniform with her tall black boots, the white strips of fabric tied over many of her cuts didn't help her look anybetter. She stood out like a sore thumb in this class room. Nobody else in the school has unnaturally died hair, no girls (well besides me) wear guy uniforms, and the bandages just make her look ragedy and unkept. Honestly at this moment, the only thing about her that looked as strong as I know she is are here eyes, the bright green orbs glowed brightly and lit up her entire face. She looked so happy especially considering recent events.

She spoke with the teacher in a very hushed voice, so I didn't catch any of the conversation although the room was quite you could hear a butterfly fart a mile away. Then she turned away from him and worked her way to the back of the class room, and sat down by Hikaru. The entire time she was standing everybody's eyes were glued to her. Afer she sat down people started whispering and snickering, no doubt about her.

Eventually the room worked its way back up to the noise level it was at when she walked in, and I became bored with my book I decided to approach her and the twins, who were all deep on conversation.

"Why is your hair wet?" Asked Kaoru.

She sighed, "Strawberry cake."

The twins laughed at that and started drilling her over exactly what happened, and what she was going to say to Honey when he discovers there will be no strawberry cake today.

As soon as I made it into the circle, there was another knock on the door. This time when the teacher opened it five men in black suits filed in. The room became silent for an unlikely second time today.

"We are looking for a rouge princess." Announced one man who stepped out of the line. "We believe she is in this class."

I glanced back at Azula, whose face was so pale I could have sworn she was dead.

**{Authors note}**

**Alright! Sorry for the lateness! I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! I love to know what you think of my writing, critical or not! Thanks! I'll update soon! ~ E**


	5. Chapter 5- Kidnapped! Or Empressnapped?

**{Authors Note}**

**I am back again! Muah HAHAHAHAHA. Alright. I know it's been a while so I'll give you what you want. Alas! Here is... The continuation... Feel free to fav review and follow! ~ E **

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

They found me. 8 years, and they have cornered me here. It's been less then a day, how could they possibly find me? Somebody had to have told them. Wait woah. Kyoya. He was gone for a while, and is very connected, I bet he told them where I am. Why would he do this? Does he know the real reason why I ran away in France 8 years ago? Still. That dark shifty guy turned on me, and I was starting to grow fond of that freak. I'll take care of him, that is after I deal with these five guys in the class room. On any normal day I could whoop their butts, but today, I have fallen from a skylight, slept in a pile of glass, and given myself medical attention without so much as a single pain killer. The sight of these men makes my knee throb more. There is no ways can beat them alone.

I took a slight backward step, and the twins seemed to sense what I was doing, and with looking back at me too a slight step closer together, in an attempt to hide me. It would have worked well, except for the fact I am taller then them and have bright blue hair that glows like a beacon calling 'see me here!'. I mean, blue hair never was a good choice, I just really liked it. Stop judging.

"There she is." Said the lead guy who had spoken earlier, the one that originally asked for me. He pointed an long skinny finger at me that made me shudder as two of the suited men broke out of the line and pushed through the class room up to me. As they approached the twins stiffened, as well as Haruhi. Almost as if they could protect me.

"Don't get in the way." I said in a low voice so my soon to be captors couldn't hear, "I want to see where this is going, but, if there is imitate trouble, if you could get me out then, that would be great." The twins both nodded slightly, but Haruhi didn't respond, she may have not heard me.

One big burly man stood on either side of me and hooked an arm under mine, the lifted me up off the ground and carried me between them like it was nothing. They drug me back up to the front of the class, it was like the trip of shame, with everybody watching me, I hung my head so I wouldn't have to look at all of their innocent wondering eyes.

When we got back to the space in front by the leader I began to squirm more, there is nobody in the way to hurt now if I move too much. I kicked the men carrying me, I moved my arms, I even turned to bite the arm of the guy on my right, but nothing worked, these guys were like brick walls with no pain receptors.

Well, if I can't fight them, I can at least irritate them and have some fun! The leader turned to get something from a tux guy behind him, when he turned to face me again, I spit the nastiest glob of spit possible into his shocked face. He had a jet black goatee that made his gasp look even more extreme. I could hear a pair of snickers, no doubt it's probably the twins, from what I've heard talking to them, it seems like the kind of humor they would like. I sneered, basking in my moment of glory too early, because what the leader dude was turning to get, was two pairs of handcuffs.

He hooked my hands and feet together so running, climbing, and jumping were out of the question. Pretty much anything physical and escape like is out of the question.

Then a big bald guy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I heard the leader guy apologize to the class room and thank the teacher for his time as we left the room. My first day of school in my most promising school yet, and I didn't even get to one class without getting caught. I must really be loosing my touch.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

They just took her. Like an item on the shelf at the super market, and now she's gone. This isn't right. I looked back at the twins, "We need to help her, she has already had an rough enough start here as it is."

They just shrugged. "Doesn't look life threatening." Said Kaoru. "Yea. She said only help if she is going to die or something like that." Chimed in Hikaru.

"Besides, it looks boring." They both said at once.

I sighed. "I will come spend a day with you at your house like you want me to if you help me get her back. I can't do this alone."

They looked at each other then both cracked wide smiles, "Okay!" Well that was a rather quick mind change. Wait a second... They refused to help on purpose! They were just useing me! They just used her kidnapping as an excuse to get me to do what they want! ... Why those devils... Well punishing them will have to wait until after we save Azula, because cooperative effort is going to be required right now.

I ran up to the front of the class with the twins on my heels, we burst out of the class door and looked down the hall. It was empty. These guys move fast.

I turned to the twins, "I will find out where they are going and text you. Go find Honey and Mori. We may require their strength. Um... Get Tamaki also."

"But why boss?" They both cocked their heads.

"Do you really want to deal with his depressed mushroom growing when he finds out he was the only one in the club left out in this affair?"

They both nodded and ran down the hall away from me. I have a feeling Kyoya is involved in this somehow, so Tamaki may also be helpful when dealing with him too. Awh. Who am I kidding? That idiot is never helpful.

I sprinted down the hall as fast as I could towards the men, maybe I can find them and stall them, then Honey and Mori can come along and kick butt.

Once they were in sight I started yelling "Hey!" and waving my arm around like a bird. The entire group stopped and slowly turned to face me. They were positioned so that the man carrying Azula was in the middle, and every other you stood guard in a four corner square formation around her.

"What do you want boy?" Grunted the tall bald man with Azula over her shoulder.

"Oh hey!" She waved best she could with hand cuffs on, "Nice of you to join us."

"Take him with us, we need him out of the way until we can get the rouge princess out of here. He has seen too much, but we can let him go after we get out of here." Said the short leader guy with a goatee and short jet black hair.

A bulky brunette man broke formation and scooped me up and carried me the same way they the bald was carrying Azula. Well. I didn't really think this through did I?

"Welcome to the being kidnapped for no reason club." Smiled Azula, as if nothing was different. She actually looked more alive now then she had when she walked into the classroom earlier. "Anybody care to tell me where we are going at least?" Although she was addressing her captors, none of them showed any sign of response.

I know the way we are going well. She's new, so I don't expect her to, "It looks like we are approaching music room number three." I said quietly, she nodded so she must have heard. I'm less daredevil then she is when it comes to talking as if the princessnappers weren't there.

As we finally reached our destination, I strained to look up from the position he was carrying me in, I caught a glimpse of the music room sign, an sighed. I'm not sure if it's good or bad to be right in this instance.

** ~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

Looks like Haruhi was right, these look like the giant doors to the music room. when the leader pushed the doors open I was surprised to see my cake trail and all of the broken glass had been cleaned up. Once inside they threw me down leaning against one of the pillars in the room, and the same to Haruhi, except she was across the room facing me.

Our eyes met, 'Get help.' I mouthed.

'I'll text the twins where we are, but it's hard to get the phone out of my back pocket with handcuffs.'

Sigh. 'Scootch your butt around to get it out. I will distract them.'

"Hey boys!" I yelled, they all instantly turned to face me, this is too easy. " want to see a magic trick? They call me Houdini." They all tensed up as if I could actually get out. I rattled the chains for emphasis as if they were about to liquify and fall off. None of the captors looked too happy about my escaping act... "How about a disappearing act then?"

"He told us to be careful, that she was good at these kind of things." Said the baldy standing over me, who had carried me in and was apparently assigned to be my direct guard.

"Who's he?" I asked innocently, just keep them talking. I glanced at Haruhi. She was in the process of typing the text, just a little longer. I started wiggling around and shaking the chains more so nobody could hear the slight 'click click' of the buttons on her phone. All of the kidnappers watched me intensely as if something was going to happen.

I glanced at Haruhi again, this time she was shoving her phone behind her, and have me a thumbs up. Tired, I stopped moving and sat intensely glaring at the chains, maybe I will gain laser vision and burn them off.

"I'm 'he'." Said a familiar voice, I looked up to see... Guess who?... Kyoya Ootori in the center of the room, writing in some notebook.

"That's it. I officially hate you." I declared to him, to gain, no reaction at all! Surprise! This guy is no fun.

Haruhi had a surprised look on her face, but said nothing, most first time kidnappings you say nothing. I understand. But this however is more like the 36th attempt to capture me, so I'm cool with it.

"What are you always writing?" I asked, keep the distractions coming until help can get here.

"What?" He looked up, almost shocked I asked.

"You heard me. What. Are. You. Always. Writing.? I've only known you for half a day but I gather it's not strange for you to always be writing."

"Hm. Smart girl." He looked back down at the notebook, not answering my question at all.

Time to mess with him then, "I'm going to call you Kira then. Cause, for all I know you could be Kira. Is that ok... Kira*?" I smirked at my cleverness, he won't get it at all.

He didn't respond to my brillent name selection, instead he continued, "So Empress, do you are to share why you really ran away, and have been on the run?"

"Um. No."

That triggered a resoponce, "That was not a yes or no! It was pretty much rhetorical!" Did the cool club member loose his cool? I smirked at the thought. But it was my turn not to speak.

The room was akwardly silent for a couple of minutes considering everybody refused to talk, until the doors burst open and there stood my prince, and his merry band of idiots. Wondrous the rest of the host club decided to join us for truth revealing story time.

**{Authors Note}**

***Kira is a DeathNote reference... If you don't get it... I suggest looking it up :) its Brilliant. **

**Anywho! Thanks for reading! I will be back soon! Where all shall be revealed! Woop! Woop! Feel free to review and leave ideas! Or follow and fav! Thanks again! ~E **

**By the way... Sorry about the typos! (in any chapter!) tell me if there is one that bothers you and I'll fix it! I have a habit of discovering them weeks after I update. XD**


	6. Chapter 6- Insane Empress

**{Authors note!} **

**Back again! Woop woop! I'm glad the Death Note reference wasn't lost on you guys. I was proud of that. :) Back where I left off with a plotting Kyoya! Woo. I'm trying to be more punctual! Anywho, here we go! ~ E**

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

I feel bad, sitting here useless while Azula is getting interrogated by Kyoya. Well not completely interrogated, she seemed to be toying with him, making up jokes and names, while he seemed to be getting more and more upset. He looked like he was about to blow up on her, she kept asking questions avoiding his. Just when I was expecting him to completely collapse in on himself, the doors of the music room burst open, and there stood my backup, the remaining club members.

Their arrival didn't seem to affect the Empress's mood, she was still as playful as ever, her crazed actions reminded me of Tamaki, maybe her actual personality is like the whimsical Tamaki's? I'm kinda surprised at that thought because my first impression of her was composed and organized, but she was wounded and not too familiar with us, the more she comes to be our friends, the more she will open up? It seems like the host club members were that way with me.

Great. With an idiotic prince and princess around here, we are screwed. Somehow Azula had managed to stand and was jumping around with all of the shackles on, she waved her hands as she spoke, and although I couldn't hear what she was saying from this distance I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the host club just stood n a dumbfounded in the doorway. This was certainly a scene to take in, from the outside you would see Azula all chained up jumping around, Kyoya on his breaking point trying to talk to her, me chained up on the left leaning on a pole laughing, and five huge men in tuxedos just kind of standing around unsure of what to do.

"Wow." Said the twins in unison.

I stopped laughing and looked at them, Kyoya looked up from his notebook, all the burly guys looked at them, and Azula stopped with her hands above her head in the air and her leg out as if she was going to drop into a cart wheel any second.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

The room was silent as everybody seemed to be participating in an impromptu staring contest. I suppose I'll be the first to speak. With moving from my pre-cart wheel position I broke the silence, and spoke rapidly, "Hi. Nice of you to join us. This is quite the party we have going here, check it out we have an innocent girl chained up in the corner," I left my arms in the air but made my fingers pointers pointing at Haruhi, "Not sure what's going on there, I would advise her to watch her back in a room with these dudes though, and then we have these over sized penguins," I moved my pointers to towards the men in tuxes, the I pointed at Kyoya "and I'm pissing off a possible mass murder, while already in a bad position, I mean check out these chains! I could be a rapper now! Call me two handcuffz. Bro." Kyoya gave me a nasty look. But nobody else spoke they all just looked at me like I was insane.

"Am I going to have to be the life of the party? That's a pain, although I'm rather good at that job, if I do say so myself." I added a sweet little smile for emphasis.

Kyoya reached out to grab one of my arms in the air (which I must admit I'm starting to loose blood in.) I took the opportunity to cart wheel away from him, the chains made it rather hard, but I still pulled it off and landed on my feet a good 6 feet away from him.

"Touch me and I'll break what ever you touch me with." That's the threat I said? I almost wanted to facepalm myself then and there, of all things I could have said! That sounded way better in my head.

Kyoya smirked at that remark, that regrettably I can't take back now, "So if I reach out and grab you..." He sneered, oh great, now he's going to play with me on this, I'll just have to go with it then.

"I'll break your hand." I smiled as creepily as possible.

"... And if I kick you..." He's having fun with this!

"I'll break your leg." This is actually kind of fun.

"... Now what if I touch you with me di-"

"Alright! That's enough!" I yelled cutting him off, I'm bored with this already.

He seemed disappointed that I didn't let him finish, "But I just wanted you to say you could break me di-"

"Shut it!" I cut him off again, he's officially mad now, I've broken his cool! Achievement get! "I don't even think I can break that! Now leave me alone I have important things to do, I don't have time for your elementary games."

And that... Is how you drive an already crazy highschool boy over the ledge, he marched up to me, and slapped the side of my face with his notebook, as hard as he could.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

I have just witnessed the strangest sort of lovers spat ever. I'm not sure if Kyoya is flirting, has lost his mind, or it's not him at all. The 'smack!' of his notebook on Azula's face reverberated around the room and was followed by Azula's... Laughing? She doubled over crying, laughing.

"I can't do this anymore! This is too funny! You have lost it!" She managed the gasp out through her crazed laughter. Kyoya turned away from her and took a couple deep breaths to compose himself.

He turned back to her, "Are you insane?"

She didn't miss a beat, "Insane-ly in love with you! Nah. I'm kidding. You are the crazy one Kira."

"You are one of the most difficult people I have ever met beside Tamaki." He seemed to be gaining his composure after he whacked her.

She started grinning again, "Why thank you. But it's your fault I refuse to cooperate. You have told my family where I am, kidnapped me, and interrogated me, should I add beat me to the list? I mean if you really wanted my story you could have taken me to dinner... But you want more. What's in it for you? You have been too curious from the start."

Well Azula turned the tables fast.

"Hm." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "You are very smart. Very well, as soon as I recognized you I did some digging on you, and might I say miss, you have stirred up quite a lot of trouble and have a large bounty on your head. The pay for turning you in is triple my family's fortune."

She shook her head, "It's not just the money. You aren't a totally greedy person-"

I snorted at that and interrupted her. She glanced over at me and winked then continued, "There must be something else besides money."

Kyoya nodded, "If the person who returns you is male he gets your hand in marriage and will be Emperor."

"That's not it either. You are a business man." She responded almost instantly.

He sighed, "They also offered the position of CEO for the combined royal companies."

"That's it. You want to run the royal business. But some secret part of you wants to have fun so you toy with me before you turn me in. Like a cat and a dead mouse. You want to know my story so you don't feel so bad giving me back and taking an hefty reward for it."

Kyoya was silent. Nobody spoke for a second until a broken voice said, "Mommy is this true?" I turned to look at an upset Tamaki.

"Yes, I figured I could have a back up plan in place in case one of my older brothers gains the Ootori company."

Tamaki looked like somebody just told him his puppy died for a second, then he ran to the corner and started going on to himself about 'mommy's super dark side'.

Everyone soon turned their attention back to Azula who was now sitting crisscross in the middle of the room and... Chewing on the hand cuffs? I glared at her wondering what would even posses her to do that, she looked up, probably sensing my eyes burning holes in her, I mean she looked like a teething kid!

"Oh. Yea." She looked back at Kyoya, "In case you were wondering, these taste horrible, by far the worst handcuffs I have ever put my mouth on. They are wayyyy wayyy wayyy more irony then you would expect. Its almost like the taste of blood! Try some!" She held her shackled hands up to Kyoya from the ground.

He opened his mouth then closed it, saying nothing. She then scooted across the ground the best she could tied up, over to the nearest wall. Then she... Licked the wall?

"I mean, even this wall tastes better then your handcuffs!" Its official. She's crazy. Leave it to us to find the one insane Empress in the world.

"What's your deal Kira?!" She barked at the dumbfounded Kyoya.

After a second he responded, "I'm trying to decide if you are actually insane, just hungry, or trying to cover up the fact we all saw you trying to bite you way out of the handcuffs."

Azula stood up and leaned on the wall she just licked, "a little bit of everything."

Kyoya shook his head, "You really are the craziest Empress to ever live. No wonder you never addressed the public, or even spoke in public for that matter.

She winced and made a strange noise before moving as quickly as possible with shackles on to the corner next to Tamaki.

"Mommy called me crazy! Did you hear that?" She said to him loud enough that Kyoya could hear, almost to rub it in.

Tamaki caught on, "Mommy is very mean! Mommy makes daddy want to grow mushrooms."

"Oooh! Grow the red ones with white spots, with the brown ones, makes a great soup, totally worth the time it takes in the corner to grow them."

He perked up, "I'll try that!"

While they continued their strange mushroom related topic, I glared at Kyoya, he just shrugged, I then looked at the twins, Honey and Mori, they all just shrugged and made weird faces, and the five burley men just kind of looked confused. When the weirdos go to the corner us (slightly) more normal people have nothing to do.

Kyoya cleared his throat loudly, and the idiotic prince and princess turned to face us, then he said, "How about... You tell the story, the true story, this time and I will take those handcuffs off."

The Empress stood up, and the prince stood behind her, then she started talked rapidly again, "Alright kiddies- err host club plus the five well dressed body builders- gather around! And prepare to be amazed! For I am very hungry, sleep deprived, and in that stasis where you are so tired that no matter what is said, it's really funny. So be ready for the story of a lifetime! With thrills, chills, and me bursting out laughing randomly and innapproately becuase I'm so tired it's funny! It has action, adventure, romance, and light sabers! Though, I exaggerate, cut out the romance... And the starwars references, do rich people even get starwars references? You know, 'I... Am... Your... Father.' or no? No? No starwars? You're boring. I'll need to educate you if I don't get sent back to the palace." She glared at Kyoya for emphasis.

Well. One thing's for sure. This is bound to be interesting.

**{Authors Note}**

**So! The Empress is comming out of her shell! Woo! She's a handful. If you can't already tell there is going to be some OC X host club members in the future. That ought to be interesting with her blooming personality. Anywho! Please review, fab and follow! I would love to hear what people think of my OC! ~ E**


	7. Chapter 7- Truth Be Told-Part 1

**{Authors note} **

**So. I was so proud of the last chapter I wrote. Now I gotta top that. I plan to tell the Empress's story in flashback form because I can't add as much detail in her speech. It sounds odd I know. I imagine it like an anime show where an character starts to tell a story then the screen starts reacting it then you just watch the story instead of hearing them tell it. Just read and go with it! :P ~E**

** ~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I stood over the small crowd of people, eager to hear my real story, because I wasn't completely honest the first time. I know. Shoot me now if you want. You can't blame me for not telling an random group of hot guys and a cross dressing girl my life story. Now I have to retell it to them since they seem to have accepted, and kidnapped, me. I took a deep breath and tried to reel in my thoughts, if I'm going to tell a serious story, I can't be wild. I'm sure there will be time to let my personality loose later. I'm used to keeping it in check. Only one person here knows the true true me, and it was so long ago I doubt he remembers, he's rather idiotic, my French prince.

The entire group was deadly silent all staring at me, waiting. Even the black and white deadbeats who lugged me to this room seemed intent on knowing what happened. So finnally after I'm sure what felt like century's to my audience, I opened my mouth, and every detail flew out, light and dark...

_** Flashback! (Still told from Azula's POV, but 8 years ago. Keep in mind that at this time she is 8 years old.) **_

I am the Empress. That's what they all tell me, and I will rule everything I see out of my stain glass window. I will be the most powerful Empress this country has had. That is, if I live. A year ago, the people of my land found out that my mom really isn't my mom, and now some people want me dead. So I stay locked away with my sister in a huge palace, the main one in the kingdom in fact. The only time I leave now is for self defense lessons, taught by a family called the Haninozuka family in a dojo not too far from here. I don't even do public appearances anymore.

My sister looks exactly like me, and she is the only little person in the palace with me. I have never seen any other 'little' people, or children, as some of the adults call us, I'm not suppose to. I need to grow up, they say. No silliness! They say. So I hide my sillies, and my giggles, and I make myself look like an composed smart girl like I am suppose to be.

They call my sister the Empress too, but her real name is Mayu, which means tru gentle, according to my Japanese lessons. We are required to learn many languages as the Empresses, they want us to know, English, German, French, Japenese, and Spanish. 'It's what we need to be successful!' they say.

Let me tell you. They say a lot. All of the servents are the ones I talk to. Because they are the only ones I see. I'm not allowed to see Mayu, and she is not allowed to see me. So I talk to the people I do see. My teachers, maids and servants. I have only seen glimpses of this girl who is me. I hope to meet her someday so I can have friends, I read about princesses who had those. Friends like animals of small singing men, which are called dwarves. Everybody I read about seems to have friends. Except for me. I don't count the servents, they aren't true friends, they are paid to be here, or at least that's what Elise tells me, she is my favorite of the maids.

Elise has very short bright blond hair that only reaches her chin, and she is very tall and skinny, but she is the one who talks to me the most. She will let me follow her around as she dusts during my free hour. (See, I get 1 free hour a day to roam the palace, then Mayu does.) I always go find Elise because she tells me things the others won't. Secrets she says.

She tells me about the royal parties that I'm not allowed at, and about Mayu, the other me. She will answer anything I ask her, and tell the truth. Some of the servers make up stories that I'm apparently suppose to believe.

One day, while I was on a learning break I was laying on my tall, queen sized bed, looking up into the tower of my room. My room was a huge circle with a diameter of 50 feet. It went up into the sky hundreds of feet though. My room actually has levels! (Now what I'm calling levels is like little balconies where there should be floors, so I can lay on my bed and look up and see every level and their overhang.) On the bottom level is my bed, and desk with my school things, as well as my musical instruments. (I have a grand piano, and one of every instrument present in an orchestra to play on.) there is also a big curvy window that covers the half of my large circular room that is opposite of the door. I have my eating area down here as well as my bathroom.

On the wall across from my bed there is a staircase, it goes up to the second level, which consists of my books. The entire circumference of my room on this level is books. There is one window with a cushioned on the same wall that has my curvy window below, but that is the only interruption of the consistent books. Each book shelf is about 20 feet tall, and they are all alphabetical, by author. From level two, a staircase travels up to level three. Here there is a big fish tank with lots of tropical things, like pufferfish, and and octopus. On either side of the big main tank there are two smaller ones, one with glowing jellyfish, and another with miniature sharks. Across from the tanks on this level is the art supplies, canvas, easels, and paints in every color. As well as a pottery kit, sewing machine, and kitchenette in case I ever want to try to cook.

Now on the fourth and final floor, there isn't a overhang. (So if I'm on the third floor there is rail that goes all the way around so I can look down and see my bed on the bottom floor.) But the forth level's floor is the roof for my tower. (so laying on my bed I can only see the railing of three levels then the stairs seem to disappear into the roof.) The forth floor is my pool and garden, here many exotic and bright colored plants and even trees grow, there is a small stream that runs through, and becomes a water fall, that pours into my personal pool with a small fake beach area created with white imported sand. All of this area is covered with a large glass dome, that I can see out of, but from the outside it just looks like a decorative gold dome. My pet dog Zelda, and my lizard Link, also live up here. There is an basketball court that also functions as a tennis court and archery/firing range as well.

Anyway! Now you have a full image of where I have spent everyday of my life, one day Elise came in to dust my books off. As usual I followed her, and today she told me a big secret, something that she said, "I deserved to know." She said she over heard my mom and dad talking (I have never met them but I hear that they are nice.) and they were talking about my future. See I apparently have been raised in an 'unusual' environment of education. Maybe I'm just different because most 8 year old girls don't enjoy trigonometry.

Elise said she heard them recollecting about when I was brought to the family. They heard about my sister and I from an spy they had in another county. We were abandoned toddlers that expressed higher learning curves then ever seen. So they took the chance to get the perfect heir to the throne. But there were two of us, and only one can marry a prince (Which I have read about these! They are boys! Small like be but guys like the cooks.) and rule the country.

This is the part that disturbed Elise the most. Apparently we were kept separated for a reason. She didn't tell me what. But she said it was a dark and dirty reason, and if the country found out mom and dad would most certainly be overthrown.

After she told me this I pondered over what the reason could be for days. I even asked around, but everybody refused to talk. Then about a week and a half later, something odd happened. I was called to actually meet with my parents.

I was lead down the hall by a well dressed maid who said nothing after telling me where I was going. We twisted through the palace halls, and eventually passed through doors that I have never been allowed to go near. Suddenly it was like I was in a different world. The palace had a whole other half that I had never been to.

Eventually we came to talk golden doors, that she pushed open with surprising ease. She started into the room, and I stepped in after her. I looked over to my left just inside the doors, and saw identical golden doors open down the way, and a girl who looked like me standing just barely inside like I was.

We both walked towards the two thrones in the center of the wall across from the door, trying to look like we hadn't noticed each other, but glancing feverishly when we got the chance. When we got to about 12 feet away from the thrones we both sat on out knees, about 6 feet apart. Neither of us spoke as we stared at the two noble people sitting before us, clad in layers and layers of brightly colored cloth and gold.

After a moment the woman spoke, "Hello girls. I am your mother. Call me Empress. This is your father. Call him Emperor. We brought you here today to tell you something we think you are old enough to hear. You both must know that we adopted you and raised you both in separated environments To see how each of your educations progressed individually. Now we think you are ready to begin the tests. there will be several over the years, and we will track who is more successful. We will start with educational tests and move to physical. The girl who prevails will marry and take the throne. She will also get to choose where she wants to go and what she wants to do for the rest of her life. The winner can leave the palace."

The tests began began the next day, and we're by far the most rigorous things I have ever done. We only had 8 hours to complete tests that were thick enough to knock somebody out if they were hit with the packet. Eventually random tests became a part of daily routine. I didn't mind them. Until Elise told me something else she heard.

She told me that the winner of the final test will be the girl left living. We will have to fight to the death. Both of us will desperately want out. So it will be rough. She told me to just get ready for that now, or run away before then. So I won't have to kill anybody. She was so nice. Trying to keep me from causing deaths. Too bad I caused hers.

The next morning the same well dressed lady who took me to see my parents came to get me, and brought me to a courtyard I had never seen before. In the center was a wooden platform, with some rope hanging from a pole on it.

The maid spoke, "This... Is what happens to traitors of the throne." A video projected onto the wall behind the rope that I recognized all to well. My conversation with Elise in my room, about the sisterly fight to the death.

Then two big men came in dragging Elise between them, she was already badly bruised and beaten. As she was dragged by an white rose bush she managed to pull a bud off with her bloody hand. She then stood on the wooden platform below the rope, with the bud in her hand. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it then smiled. Her white teeth lit up her bloody face. She looked at me and said, "Child. Don't forget me. Don't let me go. Be the Empress that changes the country."

Then as the men pulled the rope tight around her neck she threw the rose at me, I caught the white flower, now stained red like an common rose. I studied it for a second, and when I looked up the wooden platform opened underneath her, and a sickly pop reverberated through the stiff air. For a second I watched her limp body twirl in the air, a single tear slid down my face.

I will be the Empress that changes the country. By escaping. Without an heir, there will be a change to a better form of government. But Mayu will still be here, and she will rule if I leave. The security here is also too tight. I can't get beyond the palace. I need to be in a foreign country. That will make my escape and disappearance easier. One where I can speak the language.

France. It's busy in the major cities. They could never find me. Especially considering I speak the language. But the only way to go to another country is to be the winning sister, and the only way to be the winning sister is to kill the other one. That will also keep her out of the way so there is no heir to the throne.

Well. Now I need to get rid of her, and any evidence. So I can completely disappear. Let's see... Fire... That gets rid of evidence, but starting a fire here won't do it needs to be far out, and somewhere where terrorists can easily be blamed. I know! On the way to fighting class. Something can happen with her car. It should explode! That causes flames! I just need to build an explosive. Well, I know where the tech I can use is. I will just use the security system.

Judging by the angle that the video of Elise and I was filmed a camera should be hidden on the 3rd shelf of my schools books. Ah. There is is. I pulled it out carefully, to not harm any wires I could use, and began making my homemade bomb. As I was working a thought crossed through my head, "What if the blast doesn't kill her? She may only be seriously harmed!" So I will have to come up with a way to insure she can't live.

That night after I finished my dinner, the chef came and got my plate. I ordered steak, because they always send the big knives to cut it. Little did that chef know he returned to the kitchen with one less utensil.

I then used a small device I made from the remaining camera parts to 'zap' as I like to call it, the door to my room. It bypasses the security, and lets me out. I crept silently down the halls, knife in hand, off to find my sister's room. It didn't take me long to find it. The door looked just like mine, and I've seen it a hundred times before during my hour outside my room.

I'm shocked security hasn't come for my yet. They must review all the tapes at once of one day, considering they caught Elise a day later, and still haven't set off any alarms looking for me.

I used my zappy device to get into her room the same way I got out of mine. He room looked exactly like mine, except she was in bed, wrapped up in her sheets. I moved silently up to her and wrapped my left arm around her neck and pulled her up to me. She snapped awake and struggled, not entire awake yet. This is the perfect time. I held the cool blade up to her neck, and looked into her bright green pleading eyes, that looked just like mine.

**{Authors note!}**

**Now you wanna know what she does. And what happens afterwards! She is such a fun character! She can't be a killer! Eh. Light Yagami was cool. Look what he did. But there is still soooo much more to here true story for later! And Kyoya still wants to send her back to the palace! What will happen? Suspense! Please review! Follow and favorite to find out! I'll be back soon! ~ E**


	8. Chapter 8- Truth Be Told-Part 2

**{Authors Note}**

**Back again! After all that mounting tension... I'm ready to bring the answers to your questions! And, to jump into an adventure with the club! What I have planned is exciting:) ~ E**

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu (Still in flash back! Right where I left off!) **

Tears started to well up in her bright green eyes, and in mine. Drops of bright blood rolled down her white skin that glowed in the darkness. A tear rolled down the side of my face, and my hand started shaking. I dropped the knife, that fell to the wood floor with a 'clatter!'. As soon as I let go Mayu scampered away from me and jumped on to her bed. There she stood above me, I was crumpled in a ball on the floor crying.

She didn't seem as afraid of me as I thought she would be, considering I was holding a knife to her seconds ago. In fact, it was her that spoke first, "Why are you here? What's your reason for this?"

She asked me without even the slightest waver in her voice, I was choking on tears, and said nothing.

"Well?" She urged, "I know you are smart. You did all that work to get here. So it was planned, and something you felt was important."

I nodded, not looking at her, allowing my hair to fall in my face.

"Tell me. I'm not afraid." She is much braver then I am. But I must tell her, if I know she needs to know. So it's all fair. But I can't tell her now, I'm an emotional mess and I might start being silly again.

"I can't. Too silly." I managed to choke out.

She jumped off the bed and sat criss cross in front of me, "I don't mind. Be silly to me. Whimsical is wonderful. Be yourself. I like truth."

So I wiped away the tears on my face, gasped in loads of shaky breaths, and told her Elise's entire story and why I was killing her, the 'silly' way, when I talk consistently at a high speed nonstop with side remarks, and off topic sentences randomly spread throughout my monologue. I spoke the way I wasn't allowed to with her, and it felt right.

When I was done we both sat in silence for a moment. Then she finally broke the silence, "I see... You have a lot of courage to come up with such an plan to save the country."

"But you... Are so brave... You could rule better."

Her eyes glinted thoughtfully as she leaned over and picked up the dreaded stake knife I brought with me. She twirled it in her hand silently for a second, glancing at me, then at the knife.

"You don't need to kill me to save the country." She finally said, "Tell you what. Pose as me tomorrow morning. They will come and get you for fighting class early. Before breakfast, and you can cover all of this up. The crazy adopted parents will call you the winner, the killer, and you can go on with your plan to Frace."

"What do you mean cover all of this up?" I asked, too late, she already had the knife held up, pointed at her own chest.

She smiled lightly, her teeth glowing in the moonlight, "Please, be the Empress that changes the country, and makes the government better. You have the courage to."

Then she plunged the knife into her chest. I let out a small gasp and slid over to her, dumbfounded at the amount of blood covering her white nightgown already. I held her head in my lap and looked into her bright green eyes.

"No! You can't do this for me!" I started to cry again, "You don't even know me! I know nothing about you but your name and the fact you look like me!"

"I did this..." She said weakly, her face already several shades paler, "Because I am brave... And my favorite color is bright blue now... You... Know..." She became softer and her words more labored, "Some..."

The light faded from her eyes before she said 'thing.' She is the second person to die for me, and the only thing I knew about her was she liked blue. I swore then and ere on her limo and lifeless body that when I got away I would find some way to always wear blue for her.

I cried on my sisters body for what felt like years, guild crashing into me in waves, my only sister killed herself. Because she believed in me. We only just me! It was illogical! Or maybe, it was just a sisterly intuition I could do it. So that night I carried out one of the final things she told me, and I hid her body in the car that she would take to karate the next day, that I then rigged with a bomb. After I hid her I returned to her room and hid the blood stain on the carpet with some stuffed animals, then I fell asleep in her bed. It was the most terrible feeling ever. She was laying here hours before, alive. Then I came in, and she died, then I am laying here now.

It's odd logic I know. It's guilty logic.

The next day I posed as her, and while I was being escorted to the car for karate class I got ready for the sight I was about to see. I slid into the car, where I had her body setting up, dressed exactly like I was, looking alive as best as I could with make up.

Nobody would know the difference, not one guard ever sat in the royal compartment with me, or in this case, her body, she was just there to cover for me.

Anywho, I got in the car, slid past her body and got out. I hid behind a tall and wide plant on the other side of the door. So as far as the guards know, I got in, and Mayu is alive.

Then the car pulled away. I snuck back to my room and changed clothes, then I crawled into my bed and pretended to be me again. Soon the car will blow up, and perhaps some more people will die for me, and the evidence of my sisters death will be burned.

I was sitting on my bed reading a book about another prince and princess falling in love, trying to distract myself, when the door of my room flew open, and what the servant said sickened me, "Empress..." She bowed, "Congradulations, you won the game."

Everything else afterwards went according to plan, I got to choose to go to France after several pats on the back for killing my sister successfully. They all said I was so smart for lying about changing the country to get her to kill herself.

They are rather thick skulled to think I was lying. Once we made it to France I jammed the cameras and slipped away unseen. For once I was free in the world! Only too people had to die for me to get my dream. Some dreams cost more then others.

From then I remained uncaptured by terrorists and royal guard racing for me, revered roses for Elise, and wore blue for Mayu, and most importantly, I vowed, for Mayu, to never hide my silliness as much as I did growing up ever again.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka **

**(Flash back is now officially over and we are back to present day in music room number 3!) **

The entire club stared dumbfounded at Alzula. I can honestly say I wasn't even expecting a story as intense as that. Tears looked ready to fall down her face at the bottom of her eyes, and her voice had started to quiver towards the end of her story. She collapsed into a teary pile on the ground infront of us. All the the craziness she had an moment ago seemed to have flown away as quickly as it had came.

Tamaki kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her, but said nothing. This girl must be really special, considering she made the cool guy loose his cool, and the flirty prince silent. Everybody seems to see something in her except her.

Surprisingly she was the first to speak, "Now..." She started, as she attempted to stand, but swayed on her feet, "Take. These. Handcuffs. Off. And call off your killer penguins while you are at it."

Kyoya nodded, and pushed up his glasses all in one swift movement. "Very well. That's all I wanted out of you anyway." He motioned for a kidnapper with some keys to approach her.

"What?" She hissed in an dangerously low voice.

"Well... I could tell from the first story and how poorly it was put together that you were lying, I made it my mission to pull the truth out of you. You are one of the smartest people currently living today, so I figured your story couldn't be that simple. All of this was planned, just to get the story out of you... Including the clubs presence for your life story. I had a feeling they would come to your rescue. You see-"

"Jerk!" She yelled, cutting him off midsentance and hitting him hard with a right hook. The burly guard who had been releasing her at the time had a shocked expression on his face, he has only unlocked one cuff and she had already leaped into action.

Kyoya fell to the ground and said nothing. He just held his hand up to where she hit his jaw and sort of blushed. She turned and glared at the guard unlocking her, who acted like he saw nothing and quickly continued freeing her. Then he came and released me.

Tamaki was standing over Kyoya, who still hadn't bothered to stand, yelling something about 'mommy got what mommy deserved for hurting a princess.' I stood and walked over to join the club members around Azula.

"I'm really tired..." She muttered, as she kinda stumbled to her left. Mori, with Honey on his shoulders, silently and gently steadied her. She leaned into him, using him as a crutch to stand.

"We have an idea!" The twins shouted at her. "How about you come stay in one of our guest rooms!"

"I bet you have a lot of cool tricks up your sleeve!" Started Karou, "And we do too! An all night prank off!" Finished Hikaru, who was beaming just like his brother.

She smiled weakly, "My prank sleeve is pretty full, are you sure you want this storm? Cause I'm telling you, my sleeve is bigger on the inside, so get ready for the coming storm." Her weak smile grew into a wide smirk.

I now have the sudden urge to avoid the Hitachiin house while she is there.

**{Author's Note}**

**Next up! She stays with the twins! What happens! Does the first member of the host club make a move on her? Who knows? Please fav, follow, and review! Thanks! ~ E **


	9. Chapter 9- Surprise!

**{Authors Note}**

**Alright. So. The insane empress is back, and now with twins with too much time on their hands! Some crazy stuff is about to go down! XD please fav follow and review! I love to hear what you think! ~ E**

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I have to admit. My first day of school sucked. I was in a state of extreme pain all day, I got kidnapped, and was forced to recollect my painful life story that I have been trying to forget for 8 years now. I really hope tonight is going to be better. I stood outside the gates of a huge residence, with a slip of crumpled paper in my right hand. I glanced at the address. This is the right place. School ended a while ago, so I went and tried to clean up a bit again. I'm still covered in cuts, and my hair is a knotted rats nest I managed to pull back into a frizzy side ponytail on the right side of my head. I had with me literally nothing. Except the two cans I stopped by the store to get wi money I "borrowed" from Kyoya's wallet. Shh. He'll never know that I'm skilled at pick pocketing.

I shoved the paper back into my pocket of the ill fitting boys pants and held one can in each hand behind my back as I approved the house. I tried to look natural, considering I have more tricks up my sleeve. (Quite literally.) I "borrowed" enough money to keep these twins on their toes. To be honest, I need friends, and one of the ways to gain the twins respect, is to out do them.

I pressed the call button to get somebody to open the gate, but as soon as I pressed the button the large rot iron gate jumped to life and opened itself. They were expecting me. Now I need to stay on my toes to be a step ahead of them.

I walked up the brick driveway, that was unnaturally long, and observed the intense gardening job. It was all very artistically designed. I suppose that would be correct considering I believe that their mother is a world renowned designer. Maybe she can help me with my style, or current lack thereof.

After walking for what felt like years I came to two large white double doors. I ignored the doorbell to the left of the door, and knocked. My knuckles only hit the door once before they both flew open, and there stood my new company. They stood with their arms on each others shoulder leaning on each other for support. The warm air from inside the house reminded me how crisp it is outside, it could snow anytime soon, it certainly looked dark like it would. I stepped forward to enter and they both held out their arms, preventing my entrance.

"Nope!" They said in perfect unison, "First you must play a game. If you lose you get what's behind our backs!"

Only now do I notice that each of them (still in their school uniforms for some reason.) had one hand behind their backs.

Sigh. I'll have to play. I prefer to be the one holding the cards, "Alright. What do you have for me."

The both cracked the same wicked smile, "Which ones Hikaru and which ones Karou?" They asked in what I assume is usual unison.

Hmm. That's a rather simple question actually. I just need al little more proof... "Can you ask that question again? Or say something else? You can say it together or separate." I tried to sound stumped and desperate.

"No." They both said at the same time, that's all I needed though.

"Hikaru." I pointed to the one on my right, "Karou's on my left."

They looked at each other, "Wrong!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Lies. Right. I'm right."

They smirked, "Just try and prove it. You have known us for less then a day."

"Your voices are different. You both speak with a slightly different tone, also Karou is lower. Just by a little. So when you speak together it's more of a harmony then unison because you speak with different tones." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"I was a twin remember? ...Not that I know much about being with one though. I'm just musically inclined so I can hear it! I'm sure Tamaki can too."

They both glanced at each other with strange looks on their faces like they just got the answer to a long asked question. How could they not know they sound so different?

I smiled, "So I win round one. You guys get whats behind my back."

Karou nodded, "She won. Fair and square."

Hikaru pouted, "But I don't want to. Only we win."

"If we want her to accept out punishments we need to accept hers." Smart boy Karou, he seems to be the slick one here.

"Now come out here." I smirked. They walked towards me as I walked backwards down the steps onto the grass, careful not to let them see behind me. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the bottom the the cans, "Stop in the grass two feet in front of me, and turn your backs to me. Also, don't move."

They obeyed, shockingly, flawlessly. I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep from snickering as I brought the cans in front of me, and approached them. Then I poured the contents of each can, on each of their heads. It landed in their hair with a sickening 'squish'. They both tensed up as the cold substance started to soak into their hair.

"What is this?!" Yelled Hikaru, who had turned to face me.

I snickered, "It's a little house warming gift I whipped up. A concoction of expired fruit cocktail and expired chocolate pudding. Good luck getting that out and not smelling like crap." I grinned as sweetly as possible.

Karou turned to face me and shot me a glare that could tear me to ribbons. I walked between them, "It looks like somebody took a crap on your heads!", and then invited myself into their house.

I glanced back a couple steps inside of the house, the twins looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "It really does look like wet crap!" Karou smiled as he shook his hair out onto the grass, slinging fruit chunks all over the front steps of the house. "This toy is going to be fun." Said Hikaru after he composed himself.

Toy? Should I be scared? Because I am now.

**(30 min time lapse)**

I'm sitting on one of the fancy couches in the first gathering room inside the house. Bout the boys went to shower before they showed me around and to my room, so I have to hang tight for now. I really like the decoration, the only thing that strikes me as odd is all the fashion related busts modeling complicated dressed spread through the house like statues would be in another normal rich person's house. It must be a pain to clean.

I was observing a beautiful long dress that seemed to shimmer and change colors every way you leaned. It was a breathtaking effect. I was leaning into the fabric closely when a female voice behind me asked, "Are you here for the open maid position?"

I spun around quickly, almost knocking the dress over. Before me stood a woman wearing an plain all white dress that was long and flowing. She had red hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head like a donut. She must be the designer herself.

I shook my head and bowed a little, (I'm pretty rusty at Japanese proper greetings and introductions considering it's like my fourth language.) "No Mrs. Hitachiin."

Her face broke into a smile, "Then you must be the girl the boys were telling me about. You really are something. Not quite how I imagined you" (What's that suppose to mean?!) She motioned to the dress, "Do you like it?"

"Yes mam. The fabric is simply breathtaking."

She nodded, "You are quite the mess, but I think I have something that will fit you nicely. I can't have such and unreasonable girl around my boys. Come, come."

She grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me, "But what about them? They will wonder where I went?" I tried to get out of a makeover right now.

"No. No. You can see them at dinner. You are a disgrace I certainly can't over look." I see where the boys get their charms.

**(1 hr time lapse)**

I'm really not sure what to think of myself. Ms. Hitachiin certainly knows how to change somebody's appearance drastically. She had a whole team of people completely change my look. I'm now standing by the doors to the dining hall looking in one of the fancy mirrors that lines the hall.

Her team had put on makeup and covered up ever scratch and bruise on my skin, I looked so pure and clean. They curled my hair and cut it from 3/4s down my back to a couple inches below my shoulders. The dress they put me in is what I would call a winter sundress, the straps started out dark blue on the top of my shoulders and faded down to a grey at my knees where the dress ended. The color went with my hair well. It was also covered in bright glitter that looked like snow falling to me.

They had me wearing crystal clear heels like I imagine Cinderella wore, I feel like a princess again. I'm not too sure that's a good thing.

Well. I'm starving. I'm just going to have to put up with these clothes if I want food. Nervous about whats on the other side, I cautiously pushed open the doors the maid said led to the dining room.

Inside was a fairly normal sight. The boys were sitting a seat apart, with the table set inbetween them, for me I presume, Hikaru will be on my right, and Karou my left. Across the large wide metal table from the twins sits Mrs. Hitachiin, and her husband I presume, a seat apart. They were a good 5 feet down the table from the twins yet they all seem to be having a discussion, that abruptly stopped at my presence. Wonderful. Greeted by awkward silence. They all turned to look at me.

Karou rose and pulled out my chair for me, "You look really nice. Mother cleaned you up nicely."

"Yea." Hikaru grumbled, still not happy about my little trick earlier. I couldn't help but smirk when I sat down and noticed Hikaru still smelled slightly like rotten fruit.

"Well?" Their father seemed to be staring me down, "Introduce yourself please. I want to know who the boys brought home."

Well. I'm not going to be fake and proper just because all these people are, I smiled and replied honestly, "I'm Azula Shimazu. I'm 16. My favorite flower is rose, my favorite color is well... Blue... Duh. I can speak multiple languages and I know multiple forms of combat. One of my favorite things to eat is fish sticks dipped in custard, and my favorite hat is a fez. Although stetsons are cool too. And my current profession is slightly crazed fugitive!"

He narrowed his eyes, not appreciative of my detailed response. I even kept it short to save his valuable time too! "No girl." He snapped, "What makes you rich and important?"

Of course. What all greedy rich people want to know, and people wonder why I ran way, this is another reason, people like this.

I sighed, "I am the Empress heir to the throne and command of the royal companies of the best condition. Our economy is flourishing wonderfully where I'm from. Or so I hear."

He leaned back in his chair and smiled, thats the answer he was looking for. I glanced at the twins for support, but neither said a thing. They are throwing me under the bus on purpose! This is going to be a long meal.

**{Authors Note}**

**Well, I'm outta writing time! But next update will be epic! A tour of the house, pranks, and the empress X a twin? Maybe? ... But who?! Or even at all?! Stick around to find out more! I will update soon! Follow fav and review in the meantime! Thanks! ~ E**


	10. Chapter 10- Dinner and a Show

**{Authors Note!}**

**Well... Back again! Hows it going? I present to you a chapter that goes deeper into the empresses head! Woo! From what I've heard y'all seem to like her character, so I'll let you see more of her! Please fav, follow and review! (I will do a little happy dance:) ) Also, do you guys care to help me out... Can you tell me who you think the empress could have a thing with in the club? I'm stuck between 2 or 3! Thanks! ~E**

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka **

Azula should be with the twins by now. I hope they haven't caused too much trouble together. I would hate to go to school tomorrow and find out one of them died because of a prank of something. Little did she know but the entire club was on one of our 'missions' designed by Tamaki earlier. We were watching and discussing everything that went on in the Hitachiin house to make sure nothing gets out of hand.

Kyoya had rigged up all of their super security to feed into the security room in his home, so Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyoya and I were all gathered around the monitors in there. So far everything we have seen is pretty normal and boring. Although Azula looked gorgeous after her make over, that was about all that spiced up the images before us.

Azula was having a very stiff conversation with the twins' dad, and neither of them seemed to be offering any help to her. I have heard that nobody really seems to like him. Now I see why. He's just a snobby software company owner. Must be where the twins get their cold side.

Another buzz filled the stiff air, I glanced down at the phone the twins' gave me, at the host club group text. Yet another text from the twins about what's going on.

**Hikaru**: lol you guys should hear how tongue tied the empress is told u dad would break her :P

At the table Karou and Hikaru were saying nothing, with their hands under the white table cloth, I could tell from this camera's angle that they were clearly texting. Even the security room was silent as the entire club conversed through text.

**Tamaki**: stop being so mean!

**Tamaki**: no princess should ever have to talk to your dad herself!

**Tamaki**: no HUMAN should have to talk to your dad!

**Kyoya**: You know Tamaki, if you condensed that into one text it would make everybody else's life easier. Also, Hikaru, you are an idiot. We can hear everything.

"Guys?" Everybody looked up from their phones and looked back at Honey, who was sitting on his usual perch, Mori's shoulders. "I think we are going to get some cake. This is boring. We'll be back." Mori nodded.

My phone buzzed again. Stupid group text. Kyoya looked down at his phone and waved off Mori and Honey, they left silently. This is my opportunity.

"Can I go too?" I asked as I backed toward the exit. "I have to study."

"No." Both Tamaki and Kyoya said in creepy unison.

"You have to stay here." Kyoya started, "Because first, we need a girl to really help us understand another girl, and second because Tamaki wants to spend more time with you."

I sighed. So this is just a science experiment to watch the empress. The door opened and we all turned all our attention back to Mori and Honey, who brought cake. Hooray. Food and a show.

Kyoya seemed to be watching Azula intensely, I looked down at my phone to see he had been warning the twins-

**Kyoya**: Watch out. She seems to notice your poor texting skills.

**Karou**: we are fine! stop being so stiff

Back on the screen something interesting finally happened. As the waiters were bringing the food out Azula looked directly back at the camera in the top corner behind her and mouthed 'If you want to see some real entertainment, watch this.' She turned around smirking. She must have a plan already in effect.

Kyoya's eyes widened, he tapped away frantic, at his phone.

**Kyoya**: Hikaru, she's right handed. You are in danger!

Before Hikaru could even read the message Azula had leaned slightly to the right and... Balled her hand into a fist? I let out a slight gasp of sympathy as I watched her bring it down quickly on Hikaru's balls. He let out a small squeak and doubled over, trying not to draw his parents attention. Azula pulled back her right hand, with his phone in it. She then proceeded to join out group message as Hikaru.

**Hikaru**: all of you watching and not one could even try to help me? For real guys.

**Tamaki**: sorry princess I tried :3

**Karou**: give it back!

**Hikaru**: you better scoot your chair far away from me before you join your brother in the 'unbearable pain club' jerk.

Karou stiffened and scooted a couple inches away from her on the screen. I couldn't help but smile. She's good.

**Hikaru**: check this out. I thought of you when I saw this.

**Tamaki**: O.o

**Karou**: 0_0

**Kyoya**: Oh shit. We are screwed.

**Mori**: ...

**Honey**: Ooooh! Is it cake?! :D:D:D

Took the words right out of my mouth. On the screen I could seen Azula was typing away furiously. Then I noticed one screen on the far right change. Then slowly every single screen infront of us changed, to an image of Nyan cat.

**Hikaru**: *kisses* and love! Stalking is bad. XOXO ~ your new enemy! (ME!)

The room flooded with the sound of Nyan cat. On loop. I shuddered. Kyoya threw down his notebook, and Tamaki and Honey, well honestly, they looked intrigued.

**Hikaru**: 10 hour version. It's lovely isn't it?

**Kyoya**: I officially hate you with a burning passion.

**Hikaru**: you wish. You love me with so much passion you have to cover it up with hate :P

**Hikaru**: you know this is the exact song you have been yearning to hear.

**Mori**: Make it stop.

**Hikaru**: Ay me! He speaks! Speak again bright angel!

**Kyoya**: Quoting good literature won't save your life. You are so dead.

**Hikaru**: you're right! I am dead! I have been for about 8 years now. Get with the program. Get your head out of your notebook.

**Karou**: Oooh. Burn. Do you want some ice for that?

**Hikaru**: Karou. Stay out of this. I can still hit you.

"Let's just leave!" Yelled Kyoya over the strangely catchy sound. Mori pushed down on the handle, but it didn't move. One of the screens in the middle changed to black with flashing red numbers in the center, it read, "9 hours 45 minutes 23 seconds until the door opens"

Kyoya picked up his phone and started to dial, then looked at his texts first.

**Hikaru**: Currently standing score: Empress 2, Idiots 0, seriously now keep up.

**Hikaru**: love you kyo (Jk. Who could ever love you.) kiss Tamaki for me. I know you want to. ;)

**Hikaru**: Maybe that's what you are always writing. Stories about you and Tamaki lip locking. :O

**Hikaru**: or drawing pictures of you and Tamaki making out. :3

**Kyoya**: NO.

**Tamaki**: what do u write? :)

**Karou**: she outsmarted mommy boss. Maybe she should be the new mommy.

**Hikaru**: Karou scoot farther away. The stench of expired fruit mixed with loser is burning my nostrils.

**Karou**: she should join the club too! Since we need a smart person. :P Sorry Kyoya, you aren't smart enough anymore.

**Kyoya**: She can't you idiot! She has boobs!

**Me**: And I don't?!

**Karou**: you really don't

**Honey**: sorry haru-chan, but you don't :)

**Mori**: Yea.

**Tamaki**: leave my daughter alone! She is perfect flat chested as she is! :):):):)

**Hikaru**: you don't need to feel threatened kyo;) I won't take your spot. I'll let you stay in the club because they are the only people that actually talk to you. Only cos they have to tho :P I pity them.

**Kyoya**: GO AWAY. MAKE THIS STOP.

**Hikaru**: oh darling. Quality family time as just begun. mommy and daddy have fun now. ;)

I tried to type a second text to contribute, but it wouldn't send. 'No service' was all it said every time.

"I hate her!" Yelled Kyoya as he threw down his phone. "She took out all cell connections. She's worse then the twins!"

I glanced at the timer, only 9 hours, 30 minutes and 43 more seconds of cruel inhuman torture to go.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I handed Hikaru's phone back, "That should keep them busy for a while." Karou gave me a death glare, but not as deadly as Hikaru's. I rose from the table.

"Thank you for the very generous dinner." I looked at the twins, "I think I am going to skip the house tour tonight. Could you just show me to my room please?"

Karou stood, "Of course."

Hikaru just groaned, the he slowly rose and followed Karou and I out the door. As soon as the door closed behind the twins started really talking again.

Karou smiled, "Alright. That was brilliant. Good one."

"Thank you!" I bowed dramatically.

The rest of the walk wasn't too long, so we walked in silence. Karou opened to room door and I walked in alone. We said our goodnights, and I apologized to Hikaru (Several times.) But he didn't seem to be in a quick to forgive mood.

After they closed the door and I was sure I was alone, I grabbed the sweatpants and shirt kindly left folded on the bed, and threw them on. I'm not ready to sleep yet. It's adventure time!

I slipped out of my room and crept down the hallway the way be came, until I came to a door I noticed on the way to my room. It looked like a plain door, unlike the decorated others, so it must be maintenance. To my surprise it was unlocked, which is rather disappointing. I was looking forward to picking it with one of the new bobby pins the stylists had put in my still curly hair. As soon as I slipped in I couldn't help but smile, I was right. There was a ladder leading up to the mansion's roof. I climbed it carefully, and as best as I could bare footed.

Even the hatch to the roof at the top was unlocked. For a family with so many security cameras, I have never seen such lack of security.

As soon as I pushed the hatch open I regretted it. It was freezing up here. If being three stories up wasn't bad enough, there is still a chance of snow tonight.

I carefully walked across the flat surface to a smooth concrete spot. There was a large heater on it and plugged in. So that's why it's all unlocked. I'm not the only one to come up here. I flipped the heater on and was instantly wrapped in warmth. I laid down on my back with my hands behind my head like a pillow, and looked up at the stars, or the stars I could see. Light pollution prevented many from being seen.

I heard a noise next to me and turned my head to see the hatch opening, but I was too tired to hide. I stayed there looking into the sky.

"You?!" Said a familiar voice, I looked up at Karou from where I was laying on the ground. He was wearing pj's as well, but was smart enough to bring a blanket, which was wrapped around him like a green cape.

I half smiled up at him then looked beyond him to the stars again, "I thought you would surely be all intertwined with your brother right now."

"No, he smells like rotten fruit."

I smirked, "I wonder why. You should get that checked out. Also I should warn you now you will probably find leftover bits of fruit in you hair over the next few weeks. You can never get it out the first time."

He said nothing as he sat down next to me, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

I decided to break the ice, "So why are you here?"

"Sometimes I just like to think and be alone after being with Hikaru all the time."

"Oh. Sorry. I ruined that." Now I feel bad.

He shook his head, "It's fine. What about you?"

I looked up, into his olive eyes, "I like to dream. I like to see the stars and go beyond them, to places that I wish existed just for me. I don't like to be grounded on the earth, so sometimes I wanna look up and pretend I'm not."

He nodded, then moved to lay down stretched out on my right. He laid his left arm out flat, so it was stretched out just above my head, and has his right hand under his head as a rest.

I scooted up a little and used his left arm as my new pillow. He scoffed, "Cheater."

I smiled up at the stars, "Always do what involves less work for you."

"Hm." He looked up at the stars as well, and didn't move his arm.

I glanced at him, "Aren't you the gay one?"

His body next to me shook with laughter, "No! Where did you get that?"

"I read it somewhere.**" Well that's awkward, change the subject! "Hey look," I pointed up, "It's starting to snow."

He smiled at me, "Yea. Wow." Then yawned. It is rather late.

Thats the last thing I remember before I closed my eyes and the world faded to black.

**{Authors note!}**

**So! That's that! Please fav follow and review! I'll tell you how she pulled her little trick later! :) this is gonna get good! Woop woop!**

****If you actually read the character guide in the manga it says Karou is homosexual. I just found that out. I have always skipped that part until recently. Who knew.**

**I'll be back soon! Bye! :D ~E**


	11. Chapter 11- Her Evil Plan

**{Authors note} **

**I seem to have gotten into the update every other day pattern. Who does that work for y'all? Right. Anyway. The story must go on! Please fav follow and review! I love to know how I'm doing! ~E**

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I woke up dazed, and blinked slowly. In front of me was a sheet of white. It looked like snow. Yet I was warm, and dry? Really warm. It took a moment for the dots to connect in my head.

I realized that there was a dark green blanket over me, and a rolled up blanket under my head like a pillow. Yet there was no snow on me? I'm so confused.

"It's too early..." I muttered to myself, and started to sit up, when I realized somebody's arm was around my waist?! Now I'm really lost.

I let out a slight gasp and crawled out from under the arm and drug myself as quickly away as possible for a half awake zombie.

"Hikaru... It's too early... Go back to sleep..." I then realized it was Karou who was wrapped around me when I woke up. It's all coming back now. I must have fallen asleep on the roof, and it started to snow. Karou brought me a blanket to use as a pillow, and must have had a maid set up one of those beach tent things, with four metal legs and a red canvas top to make an awning. So I didn't get covered in snow. The heater kept me warm as well.

It makes sense, he didn't want to wake me up, and it's rather hard to get a sleeping person down a ladder, back inside. Just seems like a lot of trouble just for me.

Ooooooh. I have an idea. I couldn't help but smiling evilly as I crawled on the cool concrete to the fluffy snow where the edge of our cover ended. We got about 5 inches last night. I took the Karou's green blanket off of my shoulders and used it as a shovel to get a large chunk of snow and carry it. I then stood and went over to Karou with my snow filled blanket-bag.

I flipped it over and dumped it all on his face and yelled, "I'm not Hikaru!"

Karou sat straight up, "What?! Who was I cuddling with?!"

"Me! freak!" I pointed at myself for emphasis. Karou blushed and muttered, "Oops, sorry. I guess I'm just so accustomed to Hikaru."

I crossed my arms, "You better be sorry creep."

"Are the insults after every sentence necessary?"

"Absolutely meatball head."

"They aren't even that good."

"Shut up loser. It's early."

I yawned right after I said that, then asked, "What time is it anyway?"

Karou pulled out his phone, "Just about 12:00." Then yawned, "Go back asleep."

I looked at the sky behind me. I was sure it was earlier then that, it seemed bright enough to be day.

"Lights." Karou nodded towards the sky, "The yard and house lighting as well as the light pollution from the city make it look a lot brighter then it actually is."

Hm. Just 12:00. Wait! 12:00?! They have been in there almost 5 hours! I fell asleep and forgot the remainder of the club I left in my nyan cat torture chamber!

"Karou give my your phone, I gave Hikaru's back."

He looked reluctant, then picked it up from the ground beside him and reached up to put in my out stretched hand.

I feel terrible. I only planned to leave them in there about an hour to make my point then tell them how to get out. I started typing on Karou's phone, first I restored cell connection, but only to Haruhi, I don't want to play Kyoya's games right now, or deal with the Shadow King in his mad state. I may have to spend the rest of my life avoiding him.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

My phone buzzed, for the first time in hours I seemed to have connection, I had a text that read,

**Karou**: Hey! Your favorite empress here. So sorry I left you in there! XD I fell asleep and forgot... So I attached a file to end it, just plugin your phone to the security console! Haha. So sorry.

I hate her. She fell asleep and left us in this room, that's impossible to fall asleep in, with all this noise. We were all slowly going insane in here. Except for Mori.

Tamaki and Honey were still watching the screens, but both seemed to be half asleep. Mori was meditating or something like that in the corner by the door, and Kyoya was sitting in the corner diagonal from Mori writing furiously in his notebook, he was pressing down so hard I was waiting for him to poke a hole in it, through the leather.

I glanced at my watch, 12:00, and we have school tomorrow. Better hurry. I stood from my position leaning against the door and walked over to the console, there was a single thick cord coming out of the top, that lay over all the flashing lights, switches, and buttons. I suppose this is what she wanted me to do. I stuck the loose end into the charging part of my phone, and looked at the screen for results.

The sound stopped, thank god, and all the screens changed to streams of vertically moving, green, random numbers.

"Awh..." Honey and Tamaki turned and looked at me.

The screens then all changed to black with the red words, 'Code Accepted!' flashing in the center.

Kyoya stood up and swayed before falling toward me, he threw himself over me, "Oh thank god for you Haruhi, so smart..." He kissed me on the cheek, "Saved us all..."

"Get off Kyoya!" I yelled, pushing him back go the wall.

"Sorry... Sorry..." He muttered, then pushed up his crooked glasses, "I haven't slept in over 24 hours, I'm running on low, and loosing it."

Loosing it is certainly one way to put it.

The door clicked beside us and slowly slid open, Kyoya was the first out. With his back to us he waved us off, "Feel free to sleep in one of the guest rooms, then just wear the school clothes you have on now again tomorrow."

He traveled down the hall and left me, Honey, Mori, and Tamaki staring at each other, slightly shocked.

I was the first to follow Kyoya out into the hall to find a room, I'll just ask a maid to show me to one. I waved, not turning back, "Night guys!"

The last thing I heard was Tamaki's over excitement, "Woo! Sleepover at Kyoya's!"

** ~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

Much to my dissappiontment, in the morning the streets wern't bad enough to cancel school. Looks like I will have to face the club sooner then I want to. After my little waking episode Karou went to go sleep with the real Hikaru, and I went to my geust room they gave me earlyier.

The next morning. I got ready for school, I looked close to the same as yesterday, in a guys uniform with my tall black boots, but now I have makeup on and curled hair, as well as properly wrapped bandages, so I look less like a mess then I did before.

Karou and Hikaru seemed to be happy about my slight fashion change for the better, they are totally going to be like their mom when they get older.

We rode to school in akward silence, I sat between Karou and Hikaru in the back of the car. All I can think about is how I'm going to not get killed by Kyoya. I have no idea how I'm going to dodge this bullet. He has to have some weakness I can take advantage of or something.

Finally Hikaru broke the silence, "You are so screwed. For all we know Kyoya has an entire army waiting for you."

"I know. I didn't mean to leave them so long. Do you think an apology will save me?"

"No." They said in harmony.

Wonderful, just wonderful, I have to go to school with a crazed guy with money and power who already didn't like me, yet now there is no predicting the level of his rage. I could die for real this time.

Maybe I can use my talent and the fact that he is sleep deprived and mentally weakened to my advantage.

"If you need help. We can. We can be the unstoppable three pranksateers." The twins offer made my heart lift, we can come up with a plan, to weaken him, and help me gain respect with the other club members.

The rest of the car ride we spoke in hushed whispers, plotting to maniulapate the king of manipulating others, and my evil plan bto undo unfold in my mind. I can kill two birds with one stone, get revenge on Karou for 'thinking I was Hikaru' and cuddling with me and keep Kyoya from killing me.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

Everybody was in music room three except the twins, and the empress, they seem to be late this morning. Kyoya was sitting at the table in the far corner, still writing, with dark circles and bags under his eyes. (Now he seemed less like Kira more like L) Tamaki had his head on the table in the center of the room asleep, Mori and Honey sat silent on a couch, across from meon the other couch.

I opened my mouth to break the ice, the both large white doors of the music room flew open, and the twins stood there, covered in cuts and bruises, as if they had been in a fight.

"She's... Gone... Too... Far..." Gasped Karou, as he panted, leaning on Hikaru. "She... Didn't... Follow... Her... Own... Dang... Plan..." Finished Hikaru, who was having as hard of a time catching his breath as Karou.

Everybody in the club stood, some slower then others, (Tamaki was just waking up again, and Kyoya has been generally slow all morning.) we all approached the twins, Tamaki rubbing his eyes, Kyoya walking and writing, Mori strong and silent as usual, the most awake of as all, and Honey leaning into him for balence in his half asleep state.

"She... Can... Kick... Butt..." Karou attempted to talk again, and failing.

"But... The worst part was... Get this..." Hikaru seemed to be regaining his breath faster, "She..."

Before he could finish telling us about the 'worst part' the music room flooded with music. I suppose it shouldn't be unusual for a music room, yet it took us all by surprise.

We all turned and looked at Tamaki, who was he only person who even occasionally makes music in the music room. He just yawned and shrugged, "Not me."

Then who is using the music room for its intended purpose?

**{Authors note}**

**Alright. I'll be back soon! I have been very excited to get to this part! :) please review and tell me what you think! Or if you have any ideas you want worked in! :D I'm open! Thanks! ~ E**


	12. Chapter 12- Kyoya Strikes Back

**{Authors note} **

**Missed a day. Dang it. Busy weekend. I'll just have to write lots to counter act missing it. Anyway, I created a small little cliff last time, lets get to it! Thanks for reviewing guys! Love it! Please fav and follow if you haven't already! 3 ~ E**

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

It's really sad how surprised we all were at the fact somebody was making music in the music room. For a split second I forgot that we lost the Empress and that the twins were pretty beaten. The sweet upbeat piano tune and resounded through the room lifted my spirit and kinda made me want to dance. It was rather catchy.

Tamaki suddenly seemed awake, "Somebody's over playing the piano behind the curtain over there." He whispered, as if speaking normally would make the tune stop.

He ran over the the large curtain at one end of the room that divided it, and hid the large collect of music things that had been pushed out of the way. We all followed after him, less energetic, and stood by the curtain, each waiting for somebody else to pull it back and reveal the player.

"I know that song." Tamaki whispered again. Everybody in the club exchanged glances. Apparently he was the only one that recognized it. He stood by the edge of the curtain that touched the wall, then slid through silently. We all followed suit behind him, except we didn't go all the way in, we just pulled the curtain slightly back and looked into the hidden music side of the room from there.

Sitting on the bench of the glowing white grand piano was Azula, with her long blue hair down and curly, and wearing a boy's uniform. Tamaki stood silent, watching her play the upbeat tune about 7 feet behind her. I don't even think she noticed he was there.

I glanced at Kyoya. He looked infuriated. She showed her face too soon. He looked ready to blow his cap, when something nobody expected happened, Azula started to sing, and he calmed slightly.

She rocked back and forth as she played the tune, but as soon as she started singing she stopped, and threw her head back, singing almost to the sky.

I haven't heard the song she sang, but I liked it, she started by singing, "There's a girl in the back yard bangin' on her drum, sittin in a junk pile laughing at the sun, singing ah ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar!"

She had a pretty clear singing voice. I totally didn't expect that with her character. She seemed more like the dance party type, not the sit and sing. Now if her singing this catchy song out of nowhere wasn't strange enough, what happened next threw me off even more.

Azula played a little piano thing after the verses she sang, then before she could sing the next verse Tamaki sat on the piano bench next other and sang, "There's a boy in the back seat singin to the song, playin on the radio knowin he's the one, singing ah ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar!"

Azula half jumpped and looked at Tamaki, clearly shocked (although I'm not sure if it's at the fact he's a pretty good singer, or at the fact that he just sat down and joined her mini party.)

But she didn't stop playing. They met eyes and both smiled and sang together, "singin ah ha ha I was born to be a rockstar!" ***

Azula stopped playing a laughed, "Was not expecting that! You certainly are educated prince!"

He smiled, more true then I've seen in a while, "As are you princess, considering piano isn't your best instrument." (What kind of backwards compliment is that?)

She shook her head, "No... I'm afraid I'm not that great." She absently ran her fingers lightly over the keys. She sounded pretty good to me! I can't believe she thinks she's bad! And Tamaki agrees!

She stood to leave, leaving Tamaki alone on the bench.

"Hey," He grabbed her hand before she could get too far, "I'm sure there's an electric guitar here somewhere. Drag that out and we can duet the song on our best instruments. I think I know the piano part."

"Ohh. Sweet. I'll go look." She beamed, but was quickly cut down.

"No, not sweet! You missy have some apologizing to do! And a load of explaining!" Kyoya came marching up to Azula.

Her smile melted away, "Oh. That." She glanced at the beaten twins, "But first and most importantly, 'missy?' you can't do any better then that?! And secondly, B, or bullet point two, do you know where the amps would be hidden in this musical treasure trove?"

Kyoya clenched his jaw, and dove at her.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I dodged him easily. I got a good nights sleep (although I was unwillingly cuddled with.) and he did not. Which means playing with his mind will get me nearly killed. The cool one needs his sleep to remain cool. But, unfortunately for him, my favorite thing above all to do, is to play mind games.

I dodged another one of his poorly calculated punches then said, "You have slept very little in the past three days. Why?" He opened his mouth to respond and pulled back to swing again, I cut him off talking rapidly, "No. Don't answer that consider it rhetorical. I will answer it for me. The bags under your eyes indicate that you have been up 24 hours or more, the darkness tells me you are going off of one hour sleep at most. Sleeping disorder? No. You live in a medical family somebody would have noticed by now. Studying for exams? No, from what I understand exams just ended. Break is soon. So something in the coming break is keeping you up considering it is only recently you have had trouble. Something stressful, and time consuming. Something unusually big is going to happen then. Something important to you personally, yet that requires a lot of organization. You are a control freak, I learned that with your spying trick, you are also a perfectionist. Something big, and unusual that requires a lot of planning and organization is happening over the break. A vacation! But not just any trip. Something else is going to happen that has never happened before. My guess? A birthday. For somebody you particularly care about. Female. Party planning for a make friend you already know is less time consuming and easier. Haruhi would be the best candidate here considering she is the only new member, who hasn't had a birthday yet. So tomorrow you all leave for break, and a trip, specially focusing on Haruhi's birthday."

Kyoya stopped attacking me for a second. Dumbfounded. "You got all of that from the bags under my eyes?"

Before I could respond Tamaki cut me off, "She does that. She did it when we first met too. She can look at you and tell you your life story. You can't hide anything from her. She's wicked clever."

I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks I suppose. Sorry if that was creepy. I had to let it out. It was bothering me. By the way happy birthday Haruhi. I'm sure what Kyoya has been slaving away on will be great."

"You should come Azula! My daughter needs a friend who is a girl!" Yelled Tamaki, suddenly excited.

Kyoya became rigid again, and before I could react had his hands around my throat and me against the wall. "You still haven't payed for locking me in my own security room! And beating the twins!"

I can't respond arrogantly if I can't breath. I spit on his face, which was conveniently up in mine, he jumped back appalled. I leaned against the wall casually as if nothing happened.

"This is where your lack of sleep comes in. They are both wearing well done make up. The only bit of redness that is real is the handprint on Karou's face where I slapped him. For perfectly good reasons. If you actually study them well you can tell how rushed it is. Now if you were wondering how I got in with out you noticing, well the twins provided a distraction while I slipped in a window and behind the curtain to a piano. Now if you will excuse me I have to find an amp."

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

After Azula shut Kyoya up for a while, her and Tamaki had a great time singing the same song from earlier until it became time to go to class. On the way out Tamaki made Kyoya allow Azula to come with us on the trip, as long as she promised to not pull a stunt like the Nyan cat incident again.

Now the class I have is English. Azula already made quite the impression in our class yesterday when she was taken, but today, with her incredibly cocky mood, the teachers thoughts of her can only get worse.

Class started out normally, we were all quiet as we read the assigned pages on the board, things seemed better for Azula considering less people stared at her boys uniform today. Maybe they were getting accustomed to it.

It wasn't until the teacher started speaking that she started causing trouble. It kinda surprised me, considering I've gone to school with her before and I've never seen this side of her. She must be really skilled at hiding her true personality.

As the teacher lectured she looked content, doing something that looked like drawing on her notes, using Karou's highlighters. If you weren't looking specifically at her you couldn't tell what she was doing.

Too bad the teacher just looked at her. He stopped writing on the board, "Azula, what are you doing? I know you are new, but I'm sure no school allows drawing during lectures. Save it for art class. In fact why don't you show the class your art."

She grinned, "Gladly. It will get an award someday." She held up the notes on English literature he had given the class, with 'bored!' written in the center in bright pink highlighter. Looping around the colored in block letter 'bored!' was the entire lecture from the second he started talking. In alternating green and orange highlighter, so every other word was orange. She literally memorized it and wrote it as he went, switching colors back and forth.

The twins started snickering, "She's good!" Whispered Hikaru to Karou. Otherwise the class remained silent.

Then Azula grabbed a yellow highlighter, with her paper still held up proudly in the air, and stuck the end in her teeth, she the pulled it open and spit the cap onto the desk.

"Well now I have your full attention," She continued to grate at the teacher's nerves. "This statement right here..." She pointed with the highlighter at an orange and green sentence, "Is wrong."

Rule number one of school: Don't tell the teacher they are wrong. In front of the entire class. That's just crossing the line.

The teacher scoffed, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Gladly." She's enjoying this, she continued, "You see you stated that the globe theater was round. But in fact it was a complicated polygon that had many sides so it resembled a circle. I understand the fact dose not really effect the educational value of the lesson, but it bothered me all the same."

"Detention. After school. Today." Teachers won't put up with her crap like Kyoya.

"Just because your wife is cheating on you doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

The room became deadly silent.

"How. Did. You. Figure that out?" The teacher said slowly.

Azula sat back and smirked, "I'll tell you in detention if you let me out as soon as I do."

She then laid her head down on the desk, "I will be sleeping if you need your facts corrected again. Because... Somebody..." She glanced at Karou, "Woke me up."

Wow. Arrogant much? And what's her deal with Karou? The teacher just blinked and slowing turned around to continue the lesson without Azula's sharp remarks.

I leaned over to Hikaru and whispered, "Well she's harsh when she's in a bad mood."

He half smiled, "I like it. It's fun. She's a toy with endless surprises." Karou, on my other side, nodded.

Oh great. The three of them as a team is unstoppable, devilish, and in the long run deadly.

Class flew by flawlessly after Azula shut up and fell asleep. I was almost regretting the end, where she will have to be awakened. It's strange. I like her, yet she can be a little different and crazy. Although I suppose I'm used to different and crazy after being with the club for so long. She is just a likable person I swear. She can be arrogant and to the point, but she is also very nice when she wants to be. Reminds me of Kyoya. Maybe I will suggest to him that she room with me on the trip. I honestly want to know her better, and I'm afraid I need a friend who is a girl that knows my secret. I'm getting fed up with girls fawning over me. I don't know how the club deals with it.

Considering its about ten minutes before its time to go, I decided to go ahead and wake her. Maybe we can talk. She was sitting on the other side of Karou on my right, so I wadded up a ball of notebook paper and threw it past Karou at her, aiming for her head.

Before the wad even hit her, her left hand shot up and caught it midair. "I'm up." She said into her arm. She stood up and sat her butt on Karou's desk, then pulled her feet up and spun to face me. She then stretched her legs back out and put her feet on my desk.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just almost time to go that's all. By the way why did you tear the teacher to shreds like that?" I had to ask. It had been nothing me all class.

"Well..." She cocked her head, "I thought he should know his wife is cheating on him, although I didn't mean to blurt it out. I can't say my social skills are wonderful after being locked away for my childhood. As for correcting him, I can't stand wrong facts, I know, strange, being the liar that I am. And finally for the bored sign. Well I was bored. I have already completed the required English and history courses to graduate. In fact I have completed most highschool courses in general. I just thought I would try it to blend in again. I'm failing aren't I?"

I smiled and nodded, shocked once again at how fast she can talk once you get her started.

The bell tower started to chime and Azula dropped down from her position sitting on the desks, and grabbed her bag. The stood and waited for me, "Well... I have reached yet another vital conclusion this morning."

"What?" I asked, half listening, half shoving binders in my bag.

"If all classes are as boring as this I'm going to need more art supplies. Because if I sleep in every class I'll have too much energy this afternoon and drive the club even more insane then I already have."

I laughed, "I'm sure Kyoya will be glad to find you something if you leave him alone."

She laughed with me as we left class and walked down the hall to math. "He's just too much fun to make fun of because you think he is all cool until he looses it!"

That's true. I smiled back at her. I think we are going to get along just fine, even if she is crazy.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

With my new friends (and some more highlighters) the day flew by, and before I knew it it was time for my detention date. Woop de flippen doo. Although I can honestly say I am excited to show off to the teacher, but I'm not too thrilled about the awkward student-teacher one on one thing that will go on.

I pushed my way through the hallway, and back to my first class of the day, English. When I stepped into the room nobody was there. Awkward. This room already makes me uneasy with memories of getting kidnapped by Kyoya's freaks yesterday, so being here alone isn't the most fun.

I started to sit down in a desk and wait, but then a neon yellow sticky note on the front most desk caught my eye. I leaned over and read it, "Azula, I believe you were so right! I decided to talk to my wife now. But I want to know how you did it. Wait until I return." was scribbled carelessly onto the note. It was signed too, but it was such a signature I couldn't read it.

I sat down in the desk with the note on it and lay my head down, before I knew it I was asleep again.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

"I'm calling an emergency club meeting!" Kyoya announced to us all. We had been gathered around changing into costumes for the club hours when he abruptly cut us all off with his announcement.

"So I started wondering where the Empress has been staying recently, due to the fact she will be traveling with us and may want some of her own items, and using school records from where she went to school with Haruhi I found her apartment."

"Ooh cool! Let's go!" Honey cut Kyoya off, suddenly excited.

Kyoya shook his head, "Not now its the final club day before our 2 week break. But I did send the black onion squad in to see what was there. They sent me pictures I thought I ought to show you all."

He sat down at a table and started typing on his laptop, then spun it around to show us the shining screen.

"Wow..." Karou and Hikaru breathed in unison. I let out a sharp shocked hiss of air.

"Cool!" Honey bounced up and down by the screen.

Even Mori had a comment for this, he nodded, "Impressive."

Tamaki looked the most intrigued of us all, he leaned into the screen, "Let's go ask her about it now while we have some time to spare!"

"She's in English detention explaining her pointed comment!" I offered up, finally finding the words to speak again after seeing the sight in that picture.

"Well lets go!" Yelled the all too excited Tamaki. So we all ran down the hallway half in costume to find the empress.

* * *

When we got to my English class and all burst through the door Azula was fast asleep with her head on the desk in the front.

I turned to the club, "If us bursting in and being so noisy didn't wake her up then what will?"

Tamaki stepped forward, "I know! She lived with me for a bit several years ago remember? I learned how to get her up."

He walked over to her and made his hands into little claw positions, the stuck the tips of his fingers into her hair and scratched the top of her head.

"Mmmh." She muttered into the desk, "Give me five more minutes mom... Tell Tamaki he can eat breakfast with out me."

Mom? I glanced at the club, confused. Then it hit me. She spent a while with Tamaki and his mom, she must have claimed his mom as her own. She may have been the closest to a mom Azula ever had since she left the palace. Scratching her head must have been how Tamaki's mom got her up.

"Azula, it's me. How can you even sleep so well on something so cold and flat?" Tamaki marveled at her sleeping skills. He missed it in English man.

"Oh. Sorry good dream." She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "How can you put up with Kyoya? He is so cold and flat."

Even for just waking up she has to be snarky. Typical. Although I will admit she's pretty good.

She stated at Kyoya who had his notebook out and was writing. "I know what you are writing." He stopped and looked up interested, "I can tell from how you move the pencil. You are very clear and distinct."

Kyoya shut the notebook and walked up to her then set down a small box wrapped in brown paper and tied up with twine infront of her on the desk.

She pulled the end of the twine bow and the paper fell away. She the opened the box and looked into to.

"Oh." She breathed. "I see you have been to my apartment. Well if you told them about that. I get to tell them all what you are writing."

**{Authors note} **

***** the song Tamaki and Azula sang was rockstar by a great big world on their album that came out today, is anybody out there? I love it I'm afraid. **

**How's that for long! Took 2 days believe it or not! Well I gotta go! Please fav follow and review! I love ideas and to hear what you think about it! Thanks! ~ E**

**Also warning my next update will be later. Saturday maybe. This is a super busy time and I won't have time! But I will get back on track after this weekend I promise! **


	13. Chapter 13- The IT

{**Authors Note}**

**Well I feel like such a terrible person with my extreme lateness. Well now I will have to write a lot and make this super long, so it might take two days. Great. Makes me feel worse! Anyway! I'll get to it now! Please fav follow and review! ~ E (I feel bad for leaving that cliffhanger so long!) **

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

Kyoya has once again decided to challenge me. Yet I can't take any of the host club members seriously. For petes sake they are all dressed different anime characters! Tamaki was dressed as Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist, (although he seemed a bit tall for that) Hikaru was dressed as Kirito from Sword Art Online, and Karou was dressed as Kirito's girlfriend, Asuna. (I suppose girls will over it when they do their bromance act as the lovers.) Honey was dressed as the blue cat Happy in Fairy Tail, and was sitting on Mori, who was dressed as Natsu, also from fairy tail. Kyoya stood infront of me dressed as Death the Kid from Soul Eater, and Haruhi wasn't dressed yet.

Honey must have noticed me looking everybody over because he called down to me, "For our final party, we are having an anime party! Where everybody dresses up as characters from an anime!"

Rrrriiiigggghhhhttttt... I didn't even know rich people watched anime. Didn't strike me as a 'proper' thing to do. Its more 'commoner' if you ask me.

I considered making a comment about that but I am too tired to say anything good. I just closed the box Kyoya gave me and stood, I approached Kyoya then leaned into his right ear and whispered so nobody could hear, "Shouldn't you be dressed as Light or something? Fits you better. Because you don't know when to... Back off..."

After I broke the ice I got down to business, I stepped beck from Kyoya and addressed the club as a whole, "Now what Kyoya writes is very interesting. Not only does he keep financial records, and use it for school notes and studying, but he uses is as a sort of diary as well to keep record of everything that goes on, to remember all."

I then leaned into his ear again, I didn't want the whole club hearing this next part, I can still use this information to protect me from his wrath a little while longer, "Now it evolved didn't it? It started out in a purely record sort of form and slowly worked its way to a diary, where you wrote to the journal as if it was a friend, somebody to talk to, because you don't talk to many people, it was a coping method, so you could remain unsocial and not go crazy. Then you helped create the host club and socialized more, so you to it more like a friend, about the girls you met and things you did, telling of adventures rather then stating them, and then she came. The one girl that launched the change in the writing style again, Haruhi. Considering you are good at socializing when in really matters, as in say, flirting, you started talking to her in the journal. So right now in that journal is letters, the host club adventures from your eyes, but mostly letters telling Haruhi things, like you feelings (if you even have any) and most importantly, they profess your love for her in ways you can't even imagine out loud. That's why you envy Tamaki, he can say the things to her you can't, while you scribble down what you want to say. Its rather sad."

I stepped back away from Kyoya, he didn't respond and tell me I was right, but his paler then usual face staring straight ahead told me I was correct. He glared, unblinking for a moment, then turned to me, "I'm just not going to ask how."

I smirked, "Smart boy. But I will ask how." I held up the box Kyoya gave me.

"What's in it Azu-chan?" Asked Honey, bouncing up and down with excitement. That was the first time he used that name for me. I smiled softly at him, I kinda like it.

"Well," I started, less cocky then I had been before, "History. This is one item I have with me at every place I live. So I know you somehow managed to get into my place."

"Yea. But what is it?" Asked the twins in harmony.

I sighed, no use getting away with not showing them this embarrassing thing, and flipped over the box, dumping it out into my hand.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

The club stared intensely at Azula's hands, or rather the object in it. The twins even gasped dramatically at the sight of the hideous thing. Although it was pathetic, I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Hikaru leaned in to get a better look.

"It looks like trash." Karou commented, unintentionally rude.

I smiled and stepped forward, "Guys, it's a picture frame made out of uncooked pasta. Big whoop."

It was small, only about 2 inches by 3 inches, and made purely out of uncooked spaghetti and macaroni pasta pieces. That didn't really surprise me though, it was the picture in the frame that threw me off.

Inside was a picture of 3 people sitting in front of a rose bush with blue roses. One of the people was a tall blond woman with bright blue eyes, wearing a white sundress and a big sun hat; on her right knee was a little blond boy with her eyes holding a blue rose in his right hand out at little girl on the woman's left knee with very light brown hair with the tips dyed blue. She was holding the rose with the boy over his hand, like they were holding hands.

Then it hit me. It was Tamaki's mom, with little Tamaki and Azula in her lap. It must have been before she got sick. Light brown must be Azula's natural hair color.

Tamaki leaned cocked his head at the picture, then laughed, "Mom never let you dye all of your hair."

Azula lowered her head, " 'You can't color over something already beautiful.' she said when ever I asked."

He sighed, "We made that frame together, just before you left."

Azula smiled softly, lost in a memory, and said nothing.

"Anyway!" The twins yelled, ruining the moment, "We want to see your apartment in person!"

Azula looked back up quickly, her soft side hidden as quickly as it appeared. "I'm sure freak over here was through in his search and has somebody bring back pictures from the little tour."

Kyoya glared at her, still not recovered from what ever she whispered in his ear, but spoke anyway, "Yes they saw pictures, but I don't think that they do the place justice. Even I wish to see it in person."

"Of course you don't." Azula snapped, "You don't think poking around in somebody else's home without invitation is justice enough?"

That didn't even really make sense, but we all went with it, considering we just woke her up to interrogate her about it.

"Look, don't you have an Otaku party or something?" She bit at us in our anime costumes.

"We still have about an hour." The twins pushed.

Azula sighed, "Nobody has ever been in there before except for me and the unwelcome private police. So hurt nothing, and if I find that Kyoya's thugs misplaced one thing you will all die. One by one. After extensive torture."

Geez. That escalated quickly.

I stepped forward, "I promise I won't hurt anything."

She smiled at me, "Haruhi I trust you, it's the others."

"We promise!" The club all yelled at her, almost too excited. Mori simply nodded to agree with the group.

Azula didn't respond as she put her picture back into the box Kyoya brought it in.

"Fine then..." She muttered, preoccupied trying to retie the twine bow that was on it. All the guys looked excited except Kyoya, who pushed up his glasses, and Mori who half smiled.

"But I'm driving." The club went silent and looked at her like she was insane. Oh that's right. The rich freaks all have private drivers. So somebody their age driving is almost unthinkable. Haha. Wow. That's sad guys.

* * *

The drive was incredibly quiet. We took Honey and Mori's car, which was the least limo-like car the club had. I sat up front with Azula and the guys all sat in the back, watching her drive with extreme interest, as if they have never seen anybody drive before.

She took us on a route through a nicer neighborhood area, to a more commercial part of town. In this area short apartment building had been converted into businesses. All the building had bright flashing lights, advertising all sorts of things, and people were everywhere this one district seemed like a small city in of itself. I have never been here before because everything is more expensive, but it seemed new to the club as well so it must be a popular upper middle class area.

Azula pulled over and skillfully parallel parked infront of the only unmarked building. An island apartment complex surrounded by stores. It must have high price rooms. The building was 8 stories tall, and made out of white stone. It glowed against the darker stores around it. It had 5 large windows per floor, was were all tinted, so I couldn't see in beyond the shape of each brown windows frame.

Azula got out of the car quickly, almost excited to be home, and waited for us all to catch up infront of the double glass doors. Once we were all out Azula pulled one of the white rock cubes off of the wall to reveal an hidden silver keypad. She then typed in a long code rapidly, I couldn't even figure what number she started on. The door clicked and she grabbed the handle, then pulled it open a inch as she slid the fake rock back in with her left hand.

She finally spoke, "What I don't understand is how you got past security." She said almost questioningly at Kyoya.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key chain, "Old fashion way. You dropped these when you fell into the club. Thought I might borrow them."

"Jerk." She hissed as the snatched them out of his hand and opened the door wider to invite us all into her safe haven.

I was the last one inside before Azula stepped in and closed the door behind us. I must admit it was as amazing as in the picture, if not better. Just inside the door was a shallow pond with some Koi fish swimming around in it. In the center of the pond was a white grand piano, that had an open top, with blue roses planted where the strings would be, and water running over all the keys into the pond. It made a beautiful, tranquil fountain.

Then I looked up. This wasn't just an apartment building. Azula must own the entire 8 story place, because it seemed like 2 floors was the ceiling hight of this one ground level.

Past the entryway piano fountain in the center of the gigantic room was what looked like a glass tornado. It was a huge spiraling clear piece tat was small at the bottom and got wider as it went from touching the floor to the ceiling of the room. It was filled with possibly hundreds to thousands of multi colored wires, some even blinking and flashing in color.

A simple silver stainless steel staircase was shoved off to the left of the room, leading up into where I assume Azula has a bedroom.

Large monitors and projector screens cover most of the wall, going over all sorts of flashing images, from security cameras in random places, to computer screens, to tv shows. All changing rapidly and unpredictably from screen to screen. A large red comfy looking couch was wrapped around the base of the glass tornado in the center of the room, like a viewing seat for all the screens.

But the floor was the best part. It was a small sheet of plexiglas over swirls and patterns made out of coins, from all over the world and all different times, I spotted Greek drachma next to American pennies. The collection was vast, and covered every inch of the floor from the entry way to the 40 foot by 40 foot main room.

"Wow." Honey breathed looking up into the glass-wire tornado. The rest of the club was completely lost at words. Even Tamaki, who looked like he was about to cry, still standing by the piano in the pond.

"Oh get over it." I heard Azula scold him behind me. She then clamped and walked into the center of the room infront of us all. "Alright! Well this is my home I built and designed the inside myself. This is what I like to call IT. Or Intelligent Tower. I know. I'm not all that creative. Say hello IT!" She yelled up at the glass tornado. A soft whirring began, and the tornado began to slowly spin, as other lights on screens in the room all changed to dark blue. With the spinning 3D silver letters IT in the center of each screen.

"Systems starting up and running synopsis. Welcome back Azula." Said a robotic female voice the echoed through the room from no given point.

Azula smiled, "Ok well I will give you a quick verbal tour before you go back and host a party thing before we all go on vacation. Woo! Anywho, we are on the ground level which makes up the first two stories on the outside of the building, then there is the third floor, which is the server farm and my office/workroom where I have paper taped to every inch of the wall and hanging from the ceiling. Then is the forth level which consists of 10 guest bedrooms, so basically each old apartment room is a bedroom. On the fifth floor I have my music room, arts stuff, creative things like that. On the sixth floor there is the game room. I have everything from table games to a full console system with all games imaginable. (I also have a lot of free time.) Also on the sixth floor has a sort of living room, social area with a fireplace and couches and a theater style media room. The entire seventh floor is my bedroom, with a small indoor pool. The eighth floor has a kitchen and dining room as well as the balcony on the back. I also have a small garden on the roof, with a grill out area. I keep my cars parked in the back in case you were wondering."

"How?... All of this?..." I managed to choke out.

"Well..." She trailed off and scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed, "I'm tech savvy, so I may or may not have hacked the royal funds and siphon from it every so often." She smiled as if that made it better.

"So yea..." She trailed away again. "You have all seen it now don't you have a party to host?"

We were all so caught up the the beauty in the design and size of her place we could have stayed there all night and not ever remember the party.

"Oh!" The twins shouted just then remembering, "Will you drive us back?" Asked Karou.

"Well... I wanted to shower..." She grumbled, "While I'm here..."

I held up my hand, "I'll take them back!"

She smiled, "Thanks!", and threw me the keys.

"Yay! Haruhi is driving!" Shouted Tamaki, a little too thrilled.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I waved goodbye as my new friends filed out of my home to go host a party. As they were leaving the twins shouted, "See you at the airport tomorrow! Be ready to go to Dorotabo Island!"

That echoed in my head even after the door closed and they were gone.

"IT?" I asked, my system seemed to read my mind it responded, "Dorotabo. Origin, Japanese. Meaning: evil, undead, demonic."

Now that is absolutely terrifying. Why chose a vacation island with that name?! Maybe they were doing opposites or something and its really quite nice. I hear that it's one of the Ootori relaxation resorts. So I'm sure it's ok. I tried to shake off that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I hopped into the warm shower. Something is just telling me I shouldn't go. To bad I'm such a bad listened I don't even pay attention to my own gut feelings. Guess who's going to undead island? This chic. Fun stuff man.

**{Authors note}**

**The next chapter is the start of a sort of story arc. Let me just say a simple question, What is Azula afraid of? Causes the entire island to erupt in chaos. Can the club keep their cool when the islands curse doesn't want them too? Will Haruhi have a good birthday? Romance for Haruhi and Azula? Well, please fav follow and review to find out! :D and I will be back soon! Thanks! ~E**


	14. Chapter 14- Undead Island

**{Authors note}**

**Wow. I am sorry about that break. I had written this and put it in my documents and forgotten to publish it! I just pulled it out and had to re-write the opening for you:) Now I seriously owe you big time! So this one is good! (I even extended it as a sorry!) please fav and follow to find out when I'm on time again! xD thanks! ~ E**

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

"Where is she? It's 4 hours past the set meeting time." Sighed Kyoya, who was the most impatient of us all. He was unamused with the life in the airport that entertained us all. I have never been in one, or even flown, so this experience is exciting in of itself. The Ootori private plane is in a hanger here, and ready to take off when we are, on any normal trip we would be ready, but this time we are bringing a non club member along, something unheard of in the time I have been in the club.

Honey and Mori have disappeared from the group, I assume that they are in one of the many nearby stores looking for cake. (He already ran out in the time we have been waiting.) Kyoya was sitting next to me typing away on his laptop, not looking up. I leaned over to see what was on his screen, but his brightness was so low I couldn't see anything. Well he's boring. Hikaru sat on my left, playing Mario cart on his DS, with Karou on his right, who was leaning over his shoulder saying, "Left, left, Don't hit that! Careful... Careful..."

As for the king? I have no earthly idea where he could have fun off to. This place is so full of "commeners" things I'm sure he has run off to find some amusement. I sat there silent, and bored. I didn't bring anything to do because Kyoya insisted he had planned an entertaining trip and that I would have no need to bring anything. I suppose he didn't account for the wait in the airport.

I had almost nodded off to sleep when the twins started to get very loud next to me;

"Right! Right! Quick!" Hikaru yelled, making quite the scene of himself. Now Karou is holding the DS as Hikaru backseat drives.

"Why should I listen to you? Last time you told me to go right I fell out of bed and cut myself on the vase that fell from the nightstand!" Well isn't Karou in a good mood today? He bosses around his brother, then when his brother bosses back he won't have any of it. Huh.

Now they were both standing, snarling at each other, the game completely forgotten.

"But... Karou... I kissed it better... I thought you would like that." Hikaru started to sound like he was putting on a show in the club now.

"Oh..." Karou dropped the DS and grabbed Hikaru's hands, "But I did!"

Now they both stood extremely close, and looked into each others eyes dramatically, "Guys," I sighed, "Cut it out we aren't in the club anymore. You don't need to preform if there's no audience." I glanced at Kyoya for support, but he didn't even notice what was going on.

When I looked back at the twins, who hadn't moved, suddenly it seemed like Karou's legs buckled, and he fell onto Hikaru, or more accurately, he fell onto Hikaru's lips. They stood there equally surprised, kissing for a second the pulled back both wide eyed.

I let out a small gasp, they always are so close but never kiss, I truly didn't expect that. They both stood there silently, unsure of what to do. I'm not sure that they have kissed anybody like that before, it's gotta be strange to have a first kiss with your twin brother. I almost can't believe they just kissed before my eyes, I never expected them to be that way, for the most part their love was just a show.

The silence persisted for another awkward moment until I heard a familiar voice say, "Oops."

Azula came around from behind them with a devilish grin on her face. She had her suitcase in one hand and and other hand in Tamaki's dragging him along behind her like her luggage. He looked like a lost boy getting led back home by his mother.

"Sorry about that." She smiled like nothing happened, "Did I kick you just below your knee from behind and cause your legs to buckle, making you fall onto your brother and kiss him? I felt like I had to speed that up because I couldn't stand how long it was taking you two to get to the point and make out. I mean it was bound to happen anyway. I just did what we were all thinking."

Kyoya looked up, "Speaking of taking forever, where have you been?" Oh now he's interested!

Azula took the hand that was holding Tamaki's and pulled him up infront of her, "Well, I found this heathen causing disrupting a shop on the way over here, so I had to apologize for his insanity and buy something to amuse him, then I had to convince him it was time to come back, and the 'commeners shops' will be here when we return. Took longer then you would think."

Nobody said anything in response to her, instead we all just glared, and I studied her outfit meticulously. She was wearing a tan woman's trench coat buttoned up with her shiny tall black boots beneath. Her blue hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and her black sunglasses sat on the top of head like a crown.

Then I glared at Tamaki, who was completely absorbed in a rubrics cube, and hasn't said anything since their arrival, it may be the quietist he has ever been!

"Congratulations, you finally found a way to shut him up." I smiled at her after long silence.

She mirrored my grin, "I know right?! It's quite the break through! I should have thought of this sooner, its effect is amazing!"

She looked us all over, "Well? What are we waiting on? Can we go or not?" So cocky, yet I'm not annoyed. She's strange.

* * *

The entire group was tense as we approached the plane, and the twins now sat farther apart then I have ever seen them, I suppose trying to avoid another "incident" as I like to call it.

We were all riding in a jeep like car to the plane that is waiting outside the hanger. Because its not a commercial flight we couldn't get to it from a terminal in the airport. As we got closer I realized the Ootori plane was just as large as an average commercial plane, I am honestly amazed at the amount of money they have, considering this is the smallest of their three planes.

When the jeep got close we all handed our luggage to an attendant waiting by the stairs up into the plane, and climbed the stairs into it. I expected the inside to be small and seem like a cramped tin can, but to my surprise the inside was huge, and resembled a room in a house with tables, large fluffy lounge chairs, carpet and painted walls with pictures hung on them. It was all very stylized and modern, yet it didn't seem to amuse the twins. "Tasteless." They both said at once as they threw themselves onto the nearest fluffy chairs to the door.

Azula sat down in the back end of the plane and seemed to sink into the cloud-like chair. She put her feet up on the table and pulled out an laptop with a cool clear case and began typing away as if she wasn't four hours fashionablely late. Tamaki sat across from her with one side of the cube complete, still completely into it.

I stood infront of the chair next to Azula, almost nervous to sit down in the clearly expensive chair. I sat down gingerly on the edge of the seat and instantly felt myself sink in a couple of inches. I then scooted back and let the whole chair take effect.

I didn't notice as I let out a little sigh of comfort and closed my eyes. I realized I did this when I heard Tamaki said, "Ooh! That sigh was so cute! Do it again!"

I then growled at him, "Go back to being quiet with your cube." He looked at me wide eyed for a moment and then went back to his cube without another comment.

I glanced at Azula, who gave me an approving smirk, then she reached out and grabbed the top of my chair. I stared at her hand unsure of what to expect, then she pulled on the top, and my chair went spinning around. I didn't know these were swivel chairs!

I laughed as my world spun and I could see everybody in the plane doing their own thing. I could see everything from Honey and Mori talking to the twins up front, to the attendant in the back getting ready for take off. I don't know why this amused me so much, but I loved it.

As I slowed down I asked Azula, "Why did you do that? It's so odd!"

She scoffed, "I'm odd. It's just something funny to watch, like how people react to being suddenly spun. It used to amuse me all the time. I suppose I did it of of nostalgia. Sorry."

I laughed, "No it's fine! That was great!"

"Aww! So cute!" Tamaki squealed like a girl. He's really starting to grate on my nerves.

"Cube. Now." I said in unintended unison with Asula. She held out her hand and I smacked it in a high five as we laughed some more. Tamaki gave us a look then started back at his cube.

"Commoners complete these all the time right?" He muttered, twisting away.

"Yep." Azula responded not looking up from her computer screen.

"Then why can't I?!" Tamaki yelled, about to throw the cube.

Azula looked up, "No, no, no, I'll google it and show you look! Here!"

I sat watching them intensely because there was nothing better to do, then the engines started up, and I tensed up, ready for my first take off.

* * *

After we were in the air, no longer in the tilted take-off position, I began to loosen up, although it seems I was the only one that was nervous. Azula was playing games on her laptop with a headset on muttering about "Stupid bullymongs" and "annoying claptraps", while also mouthing the words to songs between her angry comments. Tamaki had 3 sides of his cube completed while Kyoya wrote, Honey slept, Mori looked blankly out the small circular window, and the twins played on their phones.

I was about to fall asleep like Honey when something strange happened, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my back pocket and glared at the tiny screen.

**Karou**: Alright guys it's plan time.

**Hikaru**: We need to get revenge on her for what she made Karou do in the airport. :/

**Karou**: Which means we are going to find out what scares her!

**Hikaru**: and use it against her! :D

**Kyoya**: Wonderful plan, I suppose this will be a contest like last time?

**Honey**: Yea! Scaring Haru-chan was fun! :):):):):):)

**Me**: Guys do we have to? She's nice! And it's not nice to scare others.

**Hikaru**: If you win we'll get you fancy tuna!

**Me**: Alright fine. But let's not scare her away ok? I need a friend who is a girl.

**Karou**: of course.

**Kyoya**: Ok.

**Honey**: kk!

**Mori**: k

**Hikaru**: Watevr

**Tamaki**: I don't actually know what she's afraid of! This should be fun:DDDDD

**Karou**: Alright. May best club member win!

**Hikaru**: and the games begin!

**Me**: ... And may odds be ever in your favor. XD

**Kyoya**: Thats so overused I almost laughed.

**Hikaru**: no. Just no.

**Tamaki**: Haruhi my dear daughter, that was just bad.

**Karou**: just stop.

Alright fine. I put down my phone, shocked the plane didn't come falling out of the sky considering we were all texting and you aren't suppose to on a plane.

Azula looked up from her game, unaware of our text conversation about her, "How long have we been in flight?"

Kyoya looked at his watch, "About and hour, we still have five more to go."

She smirked, "Hm. Time flies." She then looked at all of us as if she expected a reaction. "Really? Nobody? Awh. Not one of you gets that?" We all shook our heads no.

"Well if it's a bad pun you were going for..." Kyoya started.

Azula scoffed, "No! I was being creepy cause after the phantom traveler says that the plane comes crashing down!"

"What are you talking about..." Kyoya muttered into his notebook, unamused with her insanity.

She sighed, "I was referring to Supernatural, but, naturally none of you get out enough to know that! Nobody gets me." She turned back to the computer and resumed grumbling.

**~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

They really don't get out much if none of them can get my references! I mean really, I'm starting to look less clever and more crazy! Gosh. They drive me insane, that's why. I started ignoring them all after that, if they don't get that reference then they don't deserve my attention for the rest of the flight. Well, of course I didn't actually ignore them, I just tried to look like I was, I had my head buried in my computer with my headphones on, but turned down so I could hear every word they said, but look like I didn't. Perfect cover in plain sight.

Disappointingly, they did not talk about anything juicy or even well worth my time. Kyoya and Haruhi shared some small talk about the party plans, and that was about it. I kept my mouth shut and killed things happily. But then, I couldn't resist, and I blew my cover, it was just too good an opportunity.

Kyoya was still talking about the party when he said, "The cake is going to be amazing."

And without missing a beat I responded, "The cake is a lie."

Then I clapped my hand over my mouth embarrassed. I could already feel my cheeks heating up.

Kyoya cocked his head, "Been listening have you? Well, I'm afraid that's another reference lost on us." He pushed up his glasses and seemed to brush off the fact I had been creeping on his conversation. Well, there is no telling the things about me he has been creeping on so I suppose its even.

Before I could even unpause my game one twin appeared on either side of me, and immediately I knew I was in trouble, my little kissing trick probably was a bit over the line and may have thrown them over the edge. It's ok. I'll play it cool.

"Soo..." Started Hikaru, the devilish one always starts first, "Ready to go to Dorotabo?"

I didn't look up, "Undead island? Of course! I packed my machete and everything. The pipe bombs are separate though, so if you need to go out with a bang grab my bathroom bag and you should be set."

"I hear it's cursed..." Karou whispered in my left ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending a chill down my spine. I tried to ignore it, and put on my best over confident smirk, "Please, do tell!"

"Well..." Began Hikaru as he sat himself down on the right arm of my chair and leaned over to me over dramatically, "Many many years ago on the island lived a girl..."

"Always!" I interjected, not in the mood for their jokes, I have gaming to do come on now guys.

"Anyway..." Karou decided to tell the story instead, "This girls family was all killed in a tragic volcanic eruption, as well as most of the only village on the island. Leaving only her, an boy from another family, an female village elder, and an drunken old man alive. All of the remaining people were torn by loss, the amount of people who died was too much, and each of them started to mentally deteriorate. As the older two survivors started to have more and more issues, the man drinking even more, and and woman meditating for days without food, that left the boy and the girl a lot of time together..."

Hikaru picked up, "And let's just say they got really, really, really close. The boy loved the girl, and she put up with him because there was nobody else, and it looked like they were going to be together forever, but then the drunken old man came up with a crazy idea, and the girl was willing to try it. The old man thought that one of them could become a necromancer, and raise the lost village again. For one to become capable of raising the dead, they would have to die first, and the village elder must complete a ritual over the freshly killed body. The elder would also select who she thought was the best sacrifice. None of them knew when they were going to find out they were to be killed, so the three lived tensely until one day somebody got a sign."

Karou started telling the story again, "The girl was out, having her usual bath in a freshwater pool right by the sea, when the water she was in turned blood red. The crimson water churned and spun like a whirl pool, and sucked her under. She would have drowned, but she was a strong swimmer, and she dragged herself out of the water and lay by it, dazed covered in red. The boy had been watching everything creepily from a distance, and knew by this sign she was chosen. So before she could regain her senses he grabbed one of the spears they had made and drove it through her head, most specifically through her right eye."

"Then..." Hikaru took over again, "The village elder who was also watching came and completed a ritual over the girls body. The body of the girl stood, covered in red with a hole where her right eye should be and said in an unworldly deep voice, "You killed me. You didn't think twice boy. I thought you love me. Is this what true love is? Death? I shall use my new found power to seek revenge on you all for this crazed plan that took my life and left my soul in limbo, and I shall take revenge on this island who took my family away from me."

By now the entire host club was listening weather they wanted to or not. It was clearly a made up story, but it was in flight entertainment none the less. I sat holding a Sprite the attendant gave me mid story, when I stopped playing to try and listen.

"Whatever." I muttered, still not really amused with their tag-team story.

"But! We haven't even told you what she haunts! Or what they all haunt! They don't even have names! There is so much more to tell!"

"Save it for tonight, when it has the slightest chance of being scary." I said, standing to go sit somewhere away from these poor storytellers. Just as I got on my feet the plane lurched and started its decent.

Only then did the pilot come on over the speaks and say, "Here we are! Dorotabo! Please be seated for our landing!"

No kidding. When the plane lurched I fell back into my seat, and my Sprite managed to pour itself into my lap and soak into my clothes. Wonderful.

"Ewwww..." I muttered, observing the huge already sticky spot spread across my front. Although the twins had clamored across the plane to their seats, they still managed to laugh at me from the other side of the plane.

My cheeks still burned red hot when we touched down. Well, first act of business on the Undead Island, shower. Sorry ocean. Surfing will have to wait.

"Kyoya?" I stood as soon as we stopped and pulled the wet cloths as far from my skin as possible to prevent sticking.

"Oh." He used his classic move, and pushed up his glasses then continued, "I'll have somebody take you to get washed off immediately."

He then waved one of the flight attendants over and seemed to instruct her where to go. She looked up from their conversation, and motioned for me to follow.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

Azula was the first off of the plane, which is perfectly okay considering the fact she had a stain the size of Europe that had to be sticky and nasty.

"Well..." Hikaru appeared behind me, "The scary story angle didn't work. Worth a shot."

"Are you really such an idiot to think a tough girl like her would fall for that?" I hissed, rather sharply as we went down the stairs of the plane.

A modern looking building was infront of us that seemed to blend with the tropical plants all round, yet stood out. The design had large windows and lots of earthy shades of color in it. I couldn't help but smile. This is going to be fun.

When we got inside I sat in one of the black leather chairs in the animal print sunroom while we waited for Kyoya to finish his conversation with the pilot about when to come pick us up to leave.

I could see the plane start to taxi away as Kyoya approached the building through the floor to ceiling one way windows, and I watched him silently until he entered the meeting space.

"Alright!" Kyoya clapped his hands together then started to flip through his notebook. "I imagine Azula is already in her room so tha-"

Before Kyoya could even finish saying 'that' a blood curling scream ripped through the air.

"Azula." I breathed as I stood and ran down the hall towards the terrified sound. I kept running, not looking back, I could hear the club pounding down the hall behind me.

When I got to her room door I didn't even bother to check and see if it was unlocked, I just kicked the door, I then weaves through the large room to what could only be the bathroom. I grabbed the knob and put all my weight on the door, throwing it open. The whole club gathered behind me, wide eyed with shock.

Azula sat on the floor wrapped in a towel, crazed eyed and shaking. She was covered completely in crimson (Red water? No too thick.), she was covered from head to toe in blood. Her blue hair looked almost purple and stuck to her face, and it all ran is streams down her face and streaked across the white towel, tainting it. Her bare arms and legs were even covered in it, and it looked like it was already drying.

She lifted a shaking hand, pointing, "Sh-Sh-Shower." She couldn't even speak straight.

I looked over at the shower head, which was spewing blood instead of water. I spun around and faced the club.

"Too far guys!" I yelled. "This is just cruel! You can just ask her what she is afraid of!"

They all just blankly stared at me. "We didn't do this. We just got here." Hikaru answered, this struck fear into my heart. If they didn't who did?

Azula reached a shaking hand up again, and pointed at the mirror. There was a sentence written there, it looked like it should be on the mirror, but it wasn't, it was in the reflection, but when I looked to what it should be reflecting, there was nothing. It was like looking onto a tv screen, except it was a mirror. Even the twins couldn't pull off a nonexistent reflection like this.

I read the sentence written in smeared blood in the reflection aloud, "You cannot run, all will pay."

I turned to the club, "All will pay for what?"

Azula finished in a dead serious voice behind me, that ran chills up my spine, "Their sins."

**{Authors note} **

**I couldn't resist. I needed some action. Don't worry, things will get hot and heavy here soon too. Let's just say this is only the tip of the iceberg, there is the whole deadly underneath! I'm excited:) there is going to be some fun with the club, and some edge of your seat action too! If you wanna know what happens next ples fav and follow! And don't forget to review! I love love love to know how I'm doing! :D ~E**


	15. Chapter 15- Away! On an Adventure!

**{Authors note}**

**Ok. Well. I might have to go with the update once or twice a week angle for a couple of weeks. (gimmi until the beginning of march) this is my busiest time of year, and I promise I haven't forgotten! I think about what happens all the time! I just never get enough time to actually get it all written down! In march I will get my time back though. Anyway I promised more romance and action! So here is what I got! ~ E **

** ~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

I'm not really sure what surprised me most. The hot blood shower, Haruhi breaking down the bathroom door, the floating realistic warning in the mirror, or Tamaki.

After I cleared up the threat floating supernaturally in the mirror, everybody stood silently, either in fear or thought. In that eerie silence, with me covered in blood, and the warning floating in the mirror, a strange rustling sound seemed like an explosion. Tamaki came in, pushing past Haruhi, and kneeling to my eye level infront of me. He then held out a large white towel from the armful he had grabbed.

I whispered weakly, "Thank you." as I took it from him and used it to get the blood out of my hair the best I could. He leaned over and wet an washcloth in the sink, which had water, not blood surprisingly, and then used it to wipe off my face, I felt cleaner already. It just shocked me he would even exhibit this act of kindness. I mean I have always known he is nice, but I have never known him to get his hands dirty in such a gross way like this.

Without even thinking I reached out and wrapped my still blood-caked arms around his neck, and pulled him into a tight hug. He let out a slight gasp, then wrapped his arms around my waist. At that moment I felt so exposed, I was wearing nothing but blood and a loose barely covering towel, yet I felt the most protected I have been in years. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and basically broke down. Warm tears ran down my face and collected blood, the dropped onto his baby blue shirt and left red spots. He tightened his grip as I cried into him, the slowly stood, bringing me with him, so we hovered therein a tight bloody embrace. He turned his head slightly and kissed the left bit of my forehead.

"Missed you." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear and sending a chill down my spine.

This immediately brought back flashes of the past like little bits of deja vu. When I first barged into the Souh life it was rough. I had lost so many friends in a short period of time. I cried myself to sleep every night. One night the prince came in to see what was wrong, and became distressed to see me in the state I was in. So to fix me, he hugged me until I calmed down and fell asleep, then he slept by me to guard me like the knightly prince he was. The became a habit until the day I left. I can image the break in pattern couldn't have been easy on him, and he didn't have anybody to hug him to sleep like I did.

"Hey..." He whispered again, this time with a hand on my toweled head protectively. "Go get dressed you don't have to clean up right now, and I will stay with you like I used to. Would you like that?"

Silent I nodded into his shoulder, then regrettably tore myself away from him, to see the shape of my body now on him in blood.

I sighed lightly as I pushed through the club holding my towel with one hand, to get some not stained clothes.

They kept their backs to me, so I decided to slip on my clothes there real quick, because I certainly don't want to go anywhere alone.

Triumphantly I pulled my Fall Out Boys T-shirt over my head thinking, 'yes! Nobody noticed I changed in the open!'

I started to turn around to face the club when something hit me in the neck, and the world became jet black.

**~POV~ Haruhi Fujioka**

"Honey! Why did you do that?!" I yelled at the little boy, who was standing over Azulas collapsed body.

He smiled, "Don't worry Haru-chan! I just hit her in a pressure point to knock her out for a while like Kyo-chan told me to! She will be ok!"

"Not cool." Mori said in his usual flat tone as he walked over and scooped her up into his arms, then gently lay her down in the large queen sized bed she fell next to.

Tamaki crossed his arms, "Well I'm skipping dinner to stay with Aunt so there."

Hikaru cocked his head, "Aunt so there?"

Tamaki nodded and stated matter-of-factly, "If I am the father and she is like my sister then she is like an Aunt to everybody else."

I sighed, I suppose I will have to accept it just like my daughter title.

Kyoya then stepped forward, "Well, it looks like everybody is skipping dinner tonight, because we have a lot of talking to do about this whole incident before she wakes up."

Right. So knock her out so we can all talk about her. It's a new extreme form of gossiping.

"So everybody get comfortable because we have a lot to talk about." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sat in a large chair next to the rooms big floor to ceiling window. Tamaki sat next to Azula muttering about, "Mean mommy having honey knock her out..." or something like that, the twins both sat criss cross at the end of the bed, Honey sat on Mori's shoulders while Mori stood.

I threw myself down next to Hikaru on the bed and asked, "So what's up?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because every member of the club shot me an wide eyed look like I had done some moral wrong.

"In light of recent events..." Kyoya tried to draw everybody's eyes off of me, "I'm just going to be straight forward. Who did it?"

Nobody said anything. There wasn't even the slightest movement.

"So seriously nobody in the club?" Everybody shook their heads no. Well I know I didn't do it to her. So that's one innocent.

Kyoya continued, "As soon as I saw what was going on I sent out a text and had some of the black onion squad that I have stationed here go check it out. They found four cows, all native to this island, seeming deliberately sliced and put into the fresh water supply. Yet it only effected Azula's shower, seems like somebody it doing this with a plan and purpose. Also, I managed to get a closer look at the mirror with the massage, it seems to be a TV that reflects images so it might as well be a mirror. So it could have the message, yet still look like a normal mirror. The design is beautiful. We need to catch the person who did this soon, it won't be fun to have supernatural happenings these next two weeks, we don't want to go home more insane then we already are."

How do I know it's not him doing all this as revenge on his new mortal enemy? Kyoya could have planed this from the start. I was going to ask about it, but I decided I better not considering he would never ruin the vacation he has be so carefully planning for the past few weeks.

"Look," Kyoya went on, "We can't do much more because it's already getting dark, so tomorrow morning we will start out investigation, until then I want somebody with Azula at all times. Got that?"

We all nodded our heads obediently, not wanting to piss Kyoya off anymore then he already was.

"I'll stay with her for now." Tamaki volunteered over excitedly.

"Alright." Kyoya stood and started to leave the room, "Well I'm going to grap something to eat and then go to bed." He called out as he walked away, back to us.

Soon everybody in the club followed except Tamaki.

** ~POV~ Azula Shimazu**

A strange sound woke me up. I rolled over to see Tamaki curled up in a little ball in the chair asleep, and snoring quite loudly. I pushed off the blanket somebody had put over as silently as possible, and sat up. My neck throbbed. Somebody must have hit me in the pressure point there and knocked me out. I suppressed a groan and rubbed my neck, as I slid out of the bed.

As tired and as scared as I was, and still am, (there is still fear lingering, I'm afraid I'm going to be rather jumpy from here on out.) I still wanted to get some fresh air. I tiptoed over and lay the blanket that was on me over Tamaki, I didn't want to wake him and he freak out that I was leaving. He looked rather uncomfortable in that knot, but once again, I'm not going to be the one to wake him.

After giving him my blanket I tiptoed pink panther style over to the door and opened it just enough to slide out. Once in the hall with the ugly green palm tree carpet, I went the only way I knew, back to the way we came in when the plane landed. I crept out those doors as quietly as I had escaped my room, and stood for a moment, bare footed on the concrete, breathing in the night air. I looked up, thinking the stars must be beautiful, but I couldn't see much Because of the large trees.

Large trees. Ooh! Idea! I found one to the right of the door that had several convenient knots on the side, I used my bare toes to grip the tree like a monkey, and climbed it in one swift motion. Once I got high enough I jumped a couple of feet down out of the strange tree and onto the roof. It was slanted layered red-orange tile that was over lapped like dragon scales. I walked with some slight difficultly up to the flat part of the roof only to see a figure there.

Scared I ducked down behind the incline, where I came from, but the cool nights breeze encouraged me to go look. When I peeked my head over the top for a second time I recognized the figure, or the hair at least.

No longer scared I approached it.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said when I got close enough.

"I kinda half expected you." Karou responded arrogantly, not even turning to face me, he just pulled his dark navy blanket tighter around himself and continued to look off into the distance.

I sat down next to him and pulled my knees to my chest, then looked up. "Wow. You can see all of the stars here." I breathed, awestruck.

"Yea..." He muttered. I'm not even sure he heard what I said.

I continued to be mesmerized by the stars for about 5 minutes longer, then I looked off to the beach and the waves crashing against it, where Karou was looking. A large gust of wind came and whipped my still slightly bloody hair around. It was a cool sea breeze that made me shiver and pull my legs closer to myself. I was poorly clothed for this in just shorts and a shirt with no shoes or even socks.

Another gust came through and I pulled my head in in an attempt to avoid it.

Karou scooted closer to me and threw part of his blanket around me. Then pulled me closer to him so we both shared the warmth of each other. I suppose he did notice me.

I was scanning the horizon when a large group of bright lights caught my eye.

"What's that?" I motioned with my head toward the lights on our left.

"Hm?" Karou looked over, "Oh. The city. It was here when the Ootori family bought the island, they just allowed it to stay. It has about 10,000 people and it actually has some multi story buildings. It's suppose to be very industrial for an island city. Epically the only one. Like a small part of nicer New York. Kyoya told us all of this on the plane. Weren't you listening?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up in the cool night, "No, I was playing video games." I smiled into the darkness. "City looks cool." I tried to keep the conversation going.

"Let's go then." Karou offered.

"Now?"

"Yea why not? It's not like we have anything better to do at 11:30 at night!" I could almost see his smile in the darkness.

I crossed my arms with slight difficulty under the blanket, "Fine. How?"

Silent Karou pointed down at the outline of a bike leaned against a tree below.

"Oh." I breathed, "Delivery or something?"

Karou nodded, "Only way here and back. Somebody runs errands on it I suppose. The Ootori family didn't want any roads to the resort, they prefer to be secluded."

"Well.." I stood, dropping the blanket back on him, "Last one to it pedals."

"Hey!" He yelled as I lept down from the roof, I landed lightly on the dirt and rolled for safety then looked up from the ground to laugh at him, too scared to jump off the roof.

I laughed and held put my hands, "Come on! Jump!"

"Pass!" He shouted back as he climbed down a tree that came up next to the roof.

When he got down I stepped out of the way of the bike. And motioned to it like a girl on a game show, "You. Pedal."

He sighed and grabbed the handle bars, "Only because I'm nice." He then swung his leg over the red bike and sat on the seat. He held it balanced while I crawled up onto the wire part over the back wheel that was ment for holding what ever was being delivered. I sat criss cross and wrapped my arms around his waist, then pulled myself close to him and held on tight to his warmth.

I pressed my right cheek against the center of his back and almost laughed when he said, "Off we go!" and it moved.

He pushed us off and down we went on the rocky trail towards the city. "If we die, because this is already dangerous in the daylight, and I have never done this before, it's not my fault." He said as is started to get steeper and steeper going downhill.

How reassuring. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing how fast everything was flying by, and smiled to myself. Karou and I going on an adventure, to a city, at 11:30 at night. What could go wrong? (Oh. That's right. I still don't have shoes. Crap.)

**{Authors note}**

**Well that's all folks! I'll be back as soon as I have the time! Please review I love it! Also favorite and follow to find out when I update! :D thanks! Also feel free to PM me if there is anything you want to see happen in the story! ~E **


End file.
